À travers le temps, je t'aime
by MoonlightAngel132
Summary: Désespérée, Hermione devra surmonter plein d'épreuves, après cette guerre qui lui a fait perdre plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Pour l'aider à vivre sa vie, elle devra faire un léger voyage... Entre défis et tâches, s'en sortiratelle?
1. L'incantation

_**Salut! Premier chapitre assez court d'une nouvelle fic... Jedusor/Hermione avec un soupçon de Dramione. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, en tout cas! Oh, et pour ceux qui suivent "Promets-moi", ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue l'écriture et j'attends aussi impatiemment que vous que mon chapitre soit fini!! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et s'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews! **_

-NON!ARRÊTEZ DE ME DIRE ÇA!VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS...vous ne comprenez pas ce que c'est que de perdre un être cher...Drago était tout ce qui comptait pour moi...et je l'ai laissé partir, sans rien dire...

Hermione était la seule qui avait survécu. Harry avait sombré, n'ayant pas réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle était à présent dans le bureau directorial, occupé maintenant par Mcgonagall. Cette dernière jouait son rôle d'empathique assez mal.

-Vous l'aimiez, n'est-ce pas Miss Granger?

-Je...oui...j'ai aimé Drago comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne auparavant.

-Et nous, nous avons besoin de sauver le monde!

Hermione regarda son professeur bizarrement. 

-Mais...quel est le rapport avec Drago, Madame?

-Mais Miss Granger, là est tout le rapport!

Elle ouvrit une armoire qui contenait la Pensine.

-Mais...professeur Mcgonagall...ce sort, on est pas sûrs qu'il fonctionne!s'exclama Hermione qui avait compris ce que son professeur s'apprêtait à faire.

-C'est un risque à prendre miss Granger. Vous aimiez monsieur Malfoy, et nous avons tout un monde à sauver de l'emprise de Voldemort.

Le visage d'Hermione avait pris une teinte livide.

-Mais...v...vous v...vous voulez dire que... 

-Oui, Miss Granger. Vous avez tout à fait compris. C'est à l'époque où Tom Jedusor était élève à l'école, bien avant le monstre qu'il deviendra, Voldemort. Je vous demande simplement de faire de lui tout autre que ce qu'il est devenu. Je ne vous demande pas d'aller dans les histoires sentimentales, oh ça non!Seulement de lui faire remarquer que le mal ne sert à rien. Que la vie est belle et vaut la peine d'être vécue.

Elle fit une pause et reprit.

-Vous en croyez vous capable miss Granger?

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Elle avait la possibilité de sauver toute l'humanité et...Drago.

-J'en suis capable professeur. Je réussirais, je peut vous le promettre,dit-elle d'une voix assurée.

Un sourire d'espoir apparu sur le visage de Mcgonagall. Elle sortit une éprouvette remplie d'un liquide argenté qui tournoyait dans un petit contenant de cristal. Elle le vida dans la Pensine et prit sa baguette. Elle la pointa sur la Pensine. 

-Por Hacha para rajar madera, autorice a esta joven chica y sólo ella a poder viajar en los meandros del tiempo por este objeto mágico![Nda.:Faut croire que ça sert les cours d'espagnol!!

Une fine lumière émana de la Pensine et Mcgonagall se tourna vers Hermione,solennelle.

-Miss, le sort de l'humanité est entre vos mains. Quand vous arriverez, ne parlez de votre situation à personne. À personne, sauf au professeur Dumbledore.

-Et pourquoi pas à vous professeur? Si je me souviens bien,vous étiez aussi professeur en ce temps...mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir en quoi...

Le teint de Mcgonagall vira soudain au rouge.

-Oui, et bien vous le saurez en temps et lieu! Maintenant,il est temps pour vous de partir. Tenez.

Elle lui tendit une robe de Poudlard.

-Il n'y a pas d'insigne de votre maison, mais c'est parce que arrivée là-bas,il vous faudra repasser le test du choixpeau.

Hermione hocha la tête en tremblant. Elle se rendit dans un bureau adjacent et enfila la robe. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard.

-Bien...vous avez peur miss Granger n'est-ce pas? 

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau, incapable de prononcer un mot.

-Tout va bien aller. Vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente, et une élève studieuse. Vous en êtes capable.

-Merci professeur...

-Ça fait plaisir. Mais maintenant, il est temps.

Elle montra la Pensine d'un geste de la main.

-Bonne chance miss Granger.

Hermione s'avança vers la Pensine, anxieuse. Elle s'y pencha et fût soudain aspirée par un tourbillon argenté. L'histoire était en train de recommencer...


	2. Moi c'est Tom, Tom Jedusor!

Elle attérit douloureusement sur ses pieds,dans le bureau qui serait celui de Mcgonagall,des dizaines d'années plus tard.À la place,se tenait un Dumbledore complètement abasoudi devant cette apparition soudaine.

-Euh...pardonnez-moi miss,mais...qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Hermione se retourna, n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de son ancien professeur. Elle retint quelques larmes sous l'émotion de le revoir. De revoir ses yeux encore remplis de vie et de malice, qu'elle avait vus la dernière fois vides et terne,comme dépourvus de couleur.

-Monsieur...,dit-elle en retenant un sanglot. Vous devez absolument m'écoutez jusqu'au bout,sans m'interrompre, car chaque détail est de la plus extrème importance. Je sais que ça va vous paraître fou, mais vous me le direz après que j'aie raconté mon histoire.

Il hocha la tête, intrigué. Hermione commença son récit, à commencer par qu'elle venait du futur. La surprise s'était lue sur le visage de Dumbledore, mais il ne dit rien. Elle enchaîna donc. Le seul homme capable de tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps(elle n'avait pas précisé son nom)était mort, le monde n'avait donc plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Un de ses professeurs (là encore elle n'avait pas encore préciser le nom) l'avait renvoyée ici pour sauver l'humanité en même temps que tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle avait précisé qu'elle était venue à cette époque précise parce qu'une personne en particulier pouvait l'aider à changer le futur. Son récit ne lui avait pas fait moins de vingt minutes, mais Dumbledore l'avait écoutée jusqu'au bout, sans rien dire.

-Mais en aucun cas je ne vous prend pour une folle miss Granger. D'ailleurs, ici, c'est moi qui est considéré comme fou... et de toute façon, plus on est de fous, plus on rit!

Il avait redonné le sourire à Hermione.

-Maintenant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous fallait être près de cette personne, je me trompe?

-Oui, vous avez raison.

-Et, vu votre robe, votre professeur devait certainement vouloir que monsieur Dippet vous admette à notre école. Je me trompe?

-Non.

-Bien! Alors, allons voir le professeur Dippet!

Hermione emboîta le pas enjoué de Dumbledore,un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son professeur lui avait remonté le moral. Mais son regard se noircit quand elle recommença à penser à Drago. Elle se sentait maintenant coupable d'avoir rit alors qu'il était mort. Une voix dans sa tête lui disait : Bien non, Hermione, continue ta vie! Sois heureuse! Mais Hermione ne le voyait pas comme cela. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le bureau directoral.

-Sucacide!

Hermione reconnu le mot de passe que Dumbledore utilisait lors de sa 6ème année.

Et bien,tu parles d'une originalité!

Quelques secondes plus tard,un escalier en colimaçon apparut derrière la gargouille de pierre,qui les mena jusqu'en haut où se trouvait le bureau du directeur.

-Ah!Bonjour Albus!dit un petit homme trapu et barbu.

-Bonjour professeur Dippet,je vous amènes une jeune fille qui voudrait poursuivre ses études chez nous.

Le professeur l'observa un instant.

-Bien,miss...?

-Granger,monsieur.Hermione Granger.

-Et vous venez de...?

-Beauxbâtons monsieur,répondit-elle,presque machinalement.

-Bonne école.Quelle année?

-J'allais entrer en 7ème année,mais mes parents sont morts,j'ai donc déménagé en Angleterre,étant majeure.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous pourriez être acceptée dans notre prestigieuse école?

-J'ai passé toutes mes années avec succès,je crois donc être assez bonne pour passer ici en 7ème année.J'ai passé mes matières avec essentiellement des O et des E,rien d'autre.J'ai de grands projets pour mon avenir...

Elle avait dit ça sans réfléchir,elle s'avait surprise elle même.Mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait dire.

-Bien!Ambitieuse,j'apprécie!Je vous verrais bien à Serpentard...

QUOI?!MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL RACONTE LUI??!!

Elle fit un air surpris,mais tout de même discret.Elle?À serpentard?

-Merci beaucoup monsieur.

-Oui,malgré que vous semblez avoir de grandes aptitudes,il vous faudra passer quelques tests.Rien de bien grave,juste un en potions,en sortilèges,et en métamorphose,pour vous assurer que vous êtes bien prête à passer au niveau et à suivre les autres.

-Bien sûr monsieur.Je les réussirai haut la main,je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Oh mon dieu!Il a raison!Je ressemble à une serpentard!

-Bien!Alors...suivez moi.

Il l'entraîna d'abbord hors du bureau,puis vers les cachots.

-Nous allons commencer par l'épreuve de potions si vous êtes d'accord.

-Bien sûr monsieur.

Il ouvrit la porte de la classe de potions,qui était vide à ce temps-ci de l'année.Il restait deux jours avant la rentrée des classes.

-Alors,vous commencerez d'abord par me faire du véritaserum,vous êtes sensée l'avoir apris l'année dernière.

Hermione fit un sourire suppérieur,à la Malefoy.

-Aucun problème monsieur...

Elle se précipita vers l'armoire à l'avant de la classe et sortit tous les ingrédients dont elle avait de besoin en moins de deux minutes.Elle se rendit ensuite vers le seul et unique chaudron qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et commença la fabrication.Elle s'en sortait très bien.Dumbledore la regardait de son habituel sourire bienveillant,ce qui la rassurait.Un ingrédient, encore un autre, faire bouillir, remuer dans le sens et encore dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, laisser reposer dix minutes jusqu'à temps que la potion devienne incolore...

-Et voilà!s'exclama Hermione au bout d'un peu moins d'une heure.

Le professeur Dippet regardait la potion, incrédule. Elle semblait avoir réussi, apparemment. La potion était incolore,inodore et... il en prit une gorgée,elle ne goûtait rien.

-Vous avez bien réussis votre potion, miss Granger! J'ai envie de vous inscrire immédiatement dans l'école! Mais il vous reste encore deux autres épreuves à passer. En effet, vous avez remarqué? La potion marche, je vous ai avoué que j'avais envie de vous admettre tout de suite!

Hermione afficha un sourire suffisant et suivit le professeur Dippet hors de la pièce, qui se dirigeait vers la classe de sortilèges.

-Bien, miss Granger, vous avez réussi l'épreuve du véritasérum avec succès, maintenant voyons voir quelles sont vos forces en sortilèges!

Elle hocha la tête.

-Vous devrez être capable de faire disparaître...

Il scruta la pièce à la recherche d'un objet lourd.

-Tiens!Le bureau du proffesseur! Vous le ferez disparaître, réapparaître à vos côtés et le remettre ensuite à sa place initiale. Mais attention, le bureau devra être en un seul morceau à la fin et tout cela devra être exécuté en sortilèges informulés!

-Parfait!

Elle prit sa baguette entre ses mains, et la pointa sur le bureau en se concentrant bien fort. Elle vidait son esprit, gardant seulement la formule qu'elle devait utiliser dans la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bureau disparut.

-Bien!

Elle se reconcentra en regardant juste au côté d'elle, dans le vide. Encore quelques secondes d'attente et un bureau se matérialisa à ses côtés. Le professeur Dippet n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le bureau avait reprit sa place.

-Bravo miss Granger! ous êtes formidable! Rares sont ceux qui le réussissent du premier coup!

-Merci...

Et elle le suivit jusqu'au local de métamorphose, où une bête les attendait.

-Un... un loup?! demanda Hermione,surprise.

-Oui, un loup. Mais, vous l'aurez remarqué, il est nettement plus gros que la moyenne.

Hermione l'observa attentivement et constata en effet que le loup faisait au moins trois fois la taille d'un loup normal.

-Votre tâche, vous l'aurez compris, consistera donc à le remettre à sa taille initiale. Je crois que vous connaissez la formule, mais là aussi, le sort devra être en informulé.

Elle dirigea sa baguette vers le loup, mais l'abaissa tout de suite après. Elle allait l'imprésionner ce Dippet. Elle se concentra donc très fort sur le loup, vidant toute sa tête.

-Euh...miss Granger je...

-CHUT!!

Elle se reconcentra sur l'animal. Elle pensait très fort:"Reducto!". Deux minutes seulement étaient passées, et le loup avait reprit sa taille initiale. Dippet était très impréssioné.

-Mais... miss Granger, où avez vous appris cela?

-Toute seule monsieur.

-C'est très bien! Seulement un petit nombre de personne est capable de réussir un tel exploit! Bravo! Miss Granger, j'ai l'honneur de vous accepter dans notre humble école, Poudlard, collège de sorcellerie!

Il lui serra la main et passa à la proposition.

-Miss Granger, cette année, nous sommes indécis sur le choix de la préfète-en-chef. Aucune fille de toute l'école ne s'est vue qualifiée pour remplir ce poste. Et puis, d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous semblez largement dépasser les conaissances de toutes les filles de Poudlard. Vous êtes la seule à maîtriser les sortilèges sans baguettes informulés. Dans les filles en tout cas, car il y a bien un garçon... mais passons, je m'éloigne du sujet. En plus, vous m'avez l'air bien responsible, pour une jeune fille de votre âge. Je voulais vous demander si cela vous plairait d'être notre nouvelle préfète-en-chef?

Un sourire de triomphe apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione, elle le fit passer pour un sourire d'excitation.

-Oh, oui monsieur! Avec plaisir!

-Bien! Vous connaîtrez l'identité de votre homologue plus tard, dans la soirée. Oui, il passe ses vacances ici étant donné qu'il n'a plus de famille proche. Mais il n'y a pas que lui aussi, il y a un autre garçon, mais ne vous en occupez pas. Il est souvent discret. Maintenant, vous pouver aller vous promener, pour passer le temps jusqu'au dîner! Bien le bonjour mademoiselle!

Et il s'en alla vers son bureau. Hermione avait envie d'aller prendre l'air. Elle se dirigea vers le bord du lac, son endroit préféré. Elle était sûre d'être seule, mais elle s'était trompée. Plus elle se rapprochait du lac, plus il semblait y avoir quelqu'un déjà.

-Euh... salut.

-Salut... murmura vaguement le jeune homme.

-Je suis nouvelle ici.

Elle se rapprocha et vint se mettre à côté du jeune homme.

-Et bien, enchaîna le garçon, enchanté.

Hermione l'observa de plus près. Il était grand, beau et portait un gillet noir qui moulait ses muscles parfaits. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille et de grands yeux de même couleur, envoûtants. Cela faisait un bon bout qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, fixant le jeune homme. Il s'en rendit compte et préféra entâmer une conversation.

-Alors... vous êtes en quelle année?

-Euh... 7ème année...

-Et... il vous plaît j'imagine?

-Quoi?

-Mon corps, il vous plaît? Vu la façon dont vous me regardez j'en déduit que...

-Non! Ce n'est pas ça... enfin,je... aurevoir!

Et elle partit en direction du château. Elle avait eu l'air d'une parfaite idiote.

Au moins,ce n'était pas Jedusor... pensait-elle.

Elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle. De toute façon, il était temps de manger. Elle redoutait de le voir, elle redoutait son apparence. Il ne devait pas être très beau à voir, compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait vu avant de venir ici. Elle arriva bientôt à la grande salle, où Dumbledore et Dippet étaient déjà installés, ainsi qu'un autre garçon à la table des serpentard.

Ce doit être lui!pensa-t'elle en se rapprochant.

Elle n'avait pas encore de maison, donc elle pouvait s'asseoir à la table qui lui plaisait. Elle alla s'asseoir à celle des Serpentard, pour faire connaissance avec Tom Jedusor. Le jeune homme qui était assis là était tout le contraire du garçon auprès du lac. Il était boutonneux et avait les cheveux bruns foncés et gras. Il était plutôt frêle et portait un genre d'appareil dentaire.

Définitivement, il est et restera laid pour toujours!

-Euh... salut! dit-elle d'un ton assuré. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis nouvelle ici.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle, et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Sssalut! Ççça va?

Elle détestait sa façon de rouler les S et les C comme il le fesait.

-Oui...

-Moi, çççç'est...

Au même moment, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer le même beau jeune homme qu'elle avait vu au bord du lac. Il s'approchait d'Hermione.

-Salut.On a pas vraiment eu le temps de se présenter. Moi c'est Tom, Tom Jedusor...


	3. Demain, je t'aurai

_**Salut! Merci pour vos reviews, tout le monde! P Ça me fait un plaisir fou que ça plaise à au moins quelques personnes!!! Oh et Lady burn... Chhhhhttt! Faut pas le dire ma puce! P Garde le secret! Allez, sur ce, j'espère que vous avez aimé, même ceux qui ont pas posté de review, et que vous allez en laisser tout plein pour ce chapitre!! Bonne lecture à tous...**_

Hermione était bouche bée. Ce ne devait surement pas être lui! Il était d'une beauté envoûtante et Voldemort était... il était... c'était un monstre enfin!

-Eh, oh, je suis pas un présentoir! dit Jedusor.

-Hein? Quoi?

-J'ai dit, je suis pas un présentoir alors arêtez de me fixer vous voulez bien? Et d'abbord, c'est quoi votre nom?

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Une minute il était gentil et se présentait, et l'autre il devenait arrogant d'un seul coup juste parce qu'on le regardait.

-Hermione, Hermione Granger.

Elle lui tendit la main, mais il ne la prit pas.

-Bonjour. Premièrement, c'est mon territoire ici, alors tu bouges. Deuxièmement, je crois que Dumbledore t'appelles, regardes.

Elle tourna la tête, et en effet, le professeur lui fesait de grands signes à l'avant. Elle se dirigea donc vers l'estrade, sans un regard pour ce prétentieux de Jedusor.

-Tom, Marc, j'aimerais vous présenter une nouvelle élève! dit Dippet en tenant Hermione par les épaules.Voici Hermione Granger, elle vient de Beauxbâtons, académie de magie pour demoiselles en France. Elle est extrèmement douée et en plus... elle est... la nouvelle préfète-en-chef!

Le dénomé Marc applaudit de toutes ses forces, tandit que Tom s'étouffait avec ses pommes de terre.

Moi aussi je suis douée Tom. Tu me faciliteras la tâche, si possible...

Elle lui adressa un autre de ses sourires suppérieurs,et regarda Dippet à nouveau.

-Maintenant,il lui faut passer à l'épreuve du choixpeau.Mademoiselle,si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine...

Il montra le tabouret d'un geste impérieux pour qu'elle s'y assoie, ce qu'elle fit. Le professeur Dumbledore déposa le chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête.

-Moui...je vois... mademoiselle est avide de faire ses preuves... je vois du talent, oui, beaucoup de talent. Une personalité hors du commun, mais on souffre aussi la perte d'êtres chers...

-La ferme!dit calmement mais fermement Hermione.

-Oui, oui, bon daccord. Donc, beaucoup de talent, intelligente... dis-moi, tu ne serais pas déjà passée par moi toi? Oui... ce n'est pas dans le passé, mais dans le futur...

-Comment vous savez ça vous? paniqua Hermione.

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Oui... je sais où je vais t'emmener... SERPENTARD!

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle table, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

-Le territoire de qui maintenant, hein Tommy?

Et elle s'en alla, fière de son coup, vers une place éloignée des deux garçons. Tom était occupé à essayer d'arrêter de s'étouffer, car ça c'était encore produit quand le choixpeau avait prononcé sa maison.

-MPH!...sale conne...MPH!...intelligente...MPH!...mon oeil!MPH!...

Vers 19 heures, le professeur Dumbledore vint reconduire Hermione jusqu'aux appartements des préfets-en-chef.

-Voilà! annonça Dumbledore en s'arrêtant devant un tableau représentant Salazar Serpentard dans toute sa grandeur. Nous voici arrivés aux appartements privés des préfets-en-chef! Oh... et, miss Granger... ne soyez pas trop arrogante avec Tom. C'est un bon garçon, quand on est gentils.

-Comptez sur moi professeur!

Ouais, tu parles! Compte là-dessus et bois un grand verre d'eau! Nan mais il rêve ou quoi?!

-Sur ce, bonne nuit jeune fille!

-Aurevoir professeur.

Et elle entra dans la pièce. Elle fût émerveillée par l'immense salle commune. Dans la pièce, une grande bibliothèque logeait sur le mur du fond. À côté de celle-ci, se trouvait une table de travail tout aussi grande, qui comportait quatre chaises. Au milieu, deux canapés verts étaient installés avec en leur centre, une table basse argentée. Une petite cuisine était aménagée avec une table, deux chaises, un four et pleins d'armoires.

Dans la pièce, il y avait trois portes. Une qui menait à la chambre de Tom, selon l'écriteau posée dessus, une autre à celle d'Hermione et l'autre à la salle de bains. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et ce qu'elle vit l'émerveilla. La pièce était très grande, entièrement faite de marbre noir. Une maquilleuse était posée juste à côté de l'entrée, et elle comportait deux miroirs et quatres tirroirs. Une piscine de compétition servait carrément de baignoire et trois rangées de robinets y étaient apposés. Une grande armoire de l'autre côté de la porte devait sûrement servir de range-cosmétiques, ou encore de serviettes. Elle prit une serviette et commença à se déshabiller pour prendre un bon bain. Après avoir rempli la baignoire d'une eau colorée et parfumée, elle y plongea et fît quelques longueurs. Quand elle en eut assez, elle fît sa toilette et sortit de la baignoire, où une surprise l'attendait.

-JEDUSOR! MAIS PUTAIN, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ESPÈCE DE CONNARD! REDONNES-MOI TOUT DE SUITE MES VÊTMENTS OU JE...

-Ou tu quoi hein? demanda-t'il avec un air de défi.

Il la regarda de haut en bas.

-Ouais, t'es pas mal. Si tu les veux tes vêtements, viens les chercher... Ah, j'ai saisi, tu as peur de moi c'est ça?

Hermione le regarda d'un oeil noir et sortit de la baignoire, rageuse. Elle s'approcha de lui, qui était surpris par cette réaction si spontanée. Elle lui prit ses vêtements des mains et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille:

-Fallait pas me mettre au défi Tommy, quoi qu'il soit, je le relèverai...

Tom resta comme cela une minute et se retourna brusquement vers la jeune fille.

-Ah ouais? Je te met au défi d'être une meilleure élève que moi Granger, si tu te crois si forte!

Hermione sourit.

-Oh, mais avec joie. Enfin, tu pourras avoir une concurente de taille. Crois-moi, je ne me laisserai pas abattre.

Et elle sortit de la pièce pour aller s'habiller et visiter sa chambre.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bains, Tom rageait encore contre Hermione.

-Pour qui elle se prend celle-là!? Non mais elle se permet de défier le plus puissant sorcier de tout Poudlard elle?! Elle ne sait pas encore à qui elle a affaire...

Hermione était tranquillement étendue sur son lit, en train d'écrire dans son journal intime.

Drago,je m'ennuie de toi. Tu me manques tellement, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas être fier de moi. Je suis partie te venger, dans le passé. Ce Tom Jedusor m'a mise au défi d'être meilleur que lui. Et crois-moi, je vais réussir. Il faut que quelqu'un lui prouve qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir des pouvoirs magiques dans cette école. Les cours commencent après demain. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe...

Elle ferma le petit carnet et le scella d'un sort. Encore un jour, un jour et les cours commenceront. Et elle lui prouveras qu'elle est aussi bonne que lui, sinon plus...

-TU VAS LA FERMER OUI!! cria Hermione, encore dans son lit. PUTAIN, C'EST DIMANCHE ET IL EST 4 HEURES DU MAT!!!

Tom avait mis la musique au volume maximum dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

-Oh, je suis désolé, je te déranges peut-être?

Il affichait un sourire narquois, jusqu'à temps qu'Hermione se lève et commences à lui courir après. Il s'en fuit en courant, Hermione à ses trousses.

-LEVICORPUS! hurla-t'elle.

Le corps de Jedusor se retrouva suspendu dans les airs, à deux mètres du sol, par les pieds. Elle s'approcha de lui, furieuse.

-J'ai quelques petites choses à préciser avec toi, PREMIÈREMENT, pas de bruit avant 6 HEURES du matin. COMPRIS?

-Oui... dit-il, incrédule.

-DEUXIÈMEMENT, ici, c'est aussi chez moi. Donc tu la mets en sourdine quand je suis là. COMPRIS?

-Oui...répéta-t'il d'une toute petite voix.

-Bien. Maintenant, je retournes me coucher. Si tu me réveilles encore une fois Jedusor, je te jures que ça ira bien bien mal.

Elle leva le sort et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tom tomba et se releva pour la rattrapper.

-Attends! N'oublies surtout pas notre petit défi, j'ai bien l'intention de le relever et surtout de le gagner...

-Rêves encore Tommy...

-Arrêtes de m'appeller comme ça!!

-Bonne nuit Tommy!

Et elle entra dans sa chambre, ayant retrouvé le sourire. Elle se coucha et se rendormit, mais se réveilla deux heures plus tard, vers six heures. Ne trouvant plus le sommeil, elle se leva et descendit à la grande salle après s'être habillée d'un haut rouge à fines bretelles et d'un jeans assez serré, qui étaient apparus comme par magie dans sa garde-robe. À la table des Serpentards, elle vit Tom qui était déjà assis et mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner.

-Salut Tommy! dit-elle en arrivant à côté de lui. Ça va? T'es prêt à te faire mettre la râclée de ta vie demain?

-J't'ai dit de plus m'appeller comme ça, Granger.

-Ok, ok, Jedusor. Si ça te plaît...

-Et puis en plus, j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas me laisser battre par une sale nouvelle de Beauxbâtons qui se crois suppérieure aux autres. Est-ce que tu sais au moins qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une baguette dis-moi?

-Je crois que tu en a bien eu la démonstration ce matin non?

Elle s'éloigna un peu, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, et prit son petit déjeuner à l'écart. Hermione avait hâte à ce soir. Elle allait peut-être rencontrer des personnes qui l'aideront avec Jedusor. Des Gryffondors peut-être? Ou des Serpentards? En tout cas, elle verrait.

Le soir venu, tous les élèves de première année étaient en train de se faire répartir, et Hermione n'était encore allée parler à personne. Les serpentards lui rappelaient désagréablement des mangemorts en son temps. Il y avait entre autres Bellatrix Lestrange, Black pour le moment, et son futur mari, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy... trop de mauvais souvenirs. Hermione avait pleuré en voyant ce dernier, qui était le portrait craché de Drago. (Nda.: Je sais bien que ce ne sont pas des personnages qui datent du temps de Tom Jedusor, mais je trouvait qu'elles allaient bien dans l'histoire! ) Elle écoutait maintenant la répartition, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. À la fin, Dumbledore prononça son discours et ils purent enfin manger.

-Allez, va la voir! disait une voix à côté d'elle.

-Je sais pas qui c'est!

-Ce n'est pas grave, vas-y!

-Euh... bonjour, lui dit une fille qu'elle reconaissait comme étant Narcissa Malefoy.

-Je m'appelles Narcissa Black. Et toi? T'es nouvelle?

-Ouais, répondit Hermione, s'efforçant de ne pas être odieuse.

Elle lui tendit la main et Narcissa la serra.

-Moi, c'est Hermione Granger. Je viens de Beauxbâtons.

-Mais... tu n'as pas vraiment l'accent français...

-Je sais, mon père est anglais. Je parle donc courament les deux.

-Ah bon. Voici ma soeur, Bellatrix! dit-elle en se décalant et en pointant une fille au cheveux noirs derrière elle.

-Salut! dit Bellatrix avec anthousiasme.

Eh bien, sympathiques celles-là!pensa Hermione.

-Salut! répondit Hermione pareillement. Hermione Granger, enchantée de faire ta conaissance.

-Oui, moi aussi. On est en 7ème année. Et toi?

-Moi aussi.

-Alors... tu as fais connaissance avec quelqu'un? demanda Narcissa.

Pas gênée elle!

-Non... enfin oui. Cet arrogant petit prétentieux de Tom Jedusor.

-QUOI!? s'exclamèrent les deux soeurs.

-Tu as vraiment parlé à... Tom Jedusor? reprit Narcissa

-Euh... ouais, pourquoi?

-Tu plaisante? C'est LE garçon le plus convoité de toute l'école! Mais il ne parle jamais à une fille!

-Bien, parlé, c'est un grand mot! On a fait que se crier des bêtises.

-C'est quand même un début! dit Bellatrix.

-Si tu le dis...

-Alors... il est comment?

-Jedusor? Pff... je ne souhaite à personne de le rencontrer, il est vraiment arrogant, prétentieux, narcissique... vous voulez peut-être que je continue?

-Tant que cela?

-Oui! Ce matin, il a fait exprès de mettre sa musique au maximum à quatre heures!

-C'était sûrement pour t'agacer. Tu sais, les garçons de serpentard sont tous les mêmes. Mais pour moi, y'en a qu'un! dit Narcissa en regardant Lucius Malfoy d'un oeil tendre.

Hermione retint ses larmes. Elle avait du mal, rien qu'à le voir.

-C'est ton petit ami? Demanda-t'elle, essayant de masquer l'eau qu'elle avit dans les yeux.

-Oui! s'exclamma t'elle, toute heureuse.

-Vous avez hâte à demain? demanda Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers elle, surprise.

-NON! Pourquoi on aurait hâte? C'est la première journée d'école!

Hermione se maudit intérieurement.

-Je sais, j'ai hâte parce que Jedusor m'a mise au défi, se reprit-elle.

-Quoi? Au défi? s'intrigua Narcissa.

-Oui, il m'a mise au défi d'être meilleure que lui. Et j'ai bien l'intention de réussir.

-Mais tu es folle! dit Bellatrix. Tu ne réussiras jamais, Tom est le plus intelligent de toute l'école! Il pourrait même passer les examens réservés aux aurors!

-Tant mieux, j'aime les défis.

-Comme tu voudras...

Après le dîner, les trois nouvelles amies s'en allèrent chacune dans leur dortoirs respectifs. Hermione avait hâte de lui prouver qu'elle était égale à Tom. En arrivant dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit et prit son journal.

Cher journal,demain,c'est la première journée d'école et j'ai bien l'intention de lui montrer qui est le maître ici...


	4. Affrontement

_**Bon bah voilà... Je poste un nouveau chapitre! Et j'ai décidé que je ne répondrai pas à vos reviews tant que je n'en aurai pas au moins 5 par chapitre P Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!**_

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla à 6 heures du matin, comme à son habitude. Elle sauta dans la douche, et descendit à la grande salle dans l'intention de narguer un peu ce cher Jedusor avant de commencer le défi.

-Alors, Tommy, prêt à m'affronter?

Tom la regarda d'un oeil noir.

-T'es sourde Granger ou quoi? J't'ai dit de ne plus m'appeller comme ça! Et en ce qui concerne le terme "t'affronter", prépare toi à te faire battre à plate couture Granger. On commence en potions, et je doute fort que tu arriveras à me battre dans MA matière.

Elle s'éloigna avec un sourire moqueur.

-Ben oui, c'est ça Jedusor, je te crois!

Et elle s'assit plus loin avec Narcissa et Bellatrix qui n'avaient rien manqué de la scène.

-Tu es mon idole! s'exclamma Narcissa. Mais comment tu peux parler à Tom Jedusor de la sorte? Les filles sont plus "Salut Tom!Tu veux bien dîner avec moi ce soir?". Alors que toi, même si ce serait lui qui t'inviterais, tu l'enverrais balader!

-Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'elles lui trouve toutes, c'est un sale gosse prétentieux. Il est peut-être canon...

-Je le savais que tu le trouvais beau! s'exclama Bellatrix.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas mon genre!

-Bon, d'accord,je renonce. Eh, tu vas avoir du fil à retordre en potions à battre Tom dans votre petit jeu. Il est im-ba-table dans cette matière. Et avec Slughorn en prof... en fait, il l'idolâtre. Mais il te laissera sûrement une chance.

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas Bellatrix, je compte bien le battre!

-J'adore ton optimisme! dit Narcissa.

Elles mangèrent et allèrent ensuite prendre leurs affaires de potions chacune dans leurs salles communes pour se rejoindre après dans les cachots.

-Eh, Jedusor! dit Hermione, interrompant une conversation entre lui et ses "amis". Tu as peur?

-Peur de quoi? De toi peut-être? C'est plutôt toi qui devrais avoir peur. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire.

-Oh que si. Tom Jedusor, Serpentard avec raisons, 17 ans, séduisant quoique arrogant, prétentieux et narcissique. Tu veux que je continues peut-être? Désolée, mais j'ai mieux à faire. Sur ce, aurevoir et bonne chance, tu en auras besoin!

Elle entra dans la classe, suivie de Narcissa et Bellatrix qui gloussaient et tous les autres élèves qui se demandaient qui était donc cette nouvelle qui se permettait de parler ainsi à Tom Jedusor. Hermione s'assit tout au fond, à côté de Narcissa et de Bellatrix qui gloussaient toujours.

-Bien envoyé! lança cette dernière.

-Merci...

-Bien! commença Slughorn. Je vois que nous avons une nouvelle élève, Miss Granger, c'est bien ça?

-Oui, répondit la concernée alors que tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle.

-Bien! Bienvenue parmi nous, Miss... Granger, je crois?

-Oui, monsieur, se contenta-t-elle de répodnre.

-Aujourd'hui, enchaîna-t-il alors, nous allons fabriquer une potion assez complexe. Celle de la mort en bouteille. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous en décrire les effets? Parfait, alors si vous voulez commencer, les instructions sont au tableau. Bonne chance à tous!

Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Tom, qui en fît de même, et tous deux commencèrent leurs potions. Ils étaient plus concentrés et productifs que jamais.Faire bouillir de l'eau, y ajouter ci ou ça, remuer dans un sens et dans l'autre, ajouter encore ça, remuer dans l'autre sens, faire bouillir à feu moyen, laisser reposer encore quelques minutes... et terminé! Hermione avait réussi sa potion avec succès, exactement la couleur et la texture qu'il fallait, en moins d'une demie-heure! Un exploit! Elle afficha un sourire de triomphe devant la mine étonnée et frustrée de Jedusor et annonça d'une voix mielleuse au professeur:

-Monsieur, j'ai fini ma potion. Je crois bien que je l'ai réussie!

Slughorn s'avança vers Hermione, surpris.

-Et bien,voyons cela miss Granger.

Il se pencha sur le chaudron, sentit,regarda attentivement la texture et la couleur sous tous les angles. Après dix minutes à bien observer, il s'exclamma avec un grand sourire au visage:

-Miss Granger! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle performance venant d'un de mes élèves! La potions est parfaite! Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient! 20 points pour Serpentard!

Elle regarda Tom qui fulminait, tout en disant au professeur:

-Oh, merci professeur. C'est gentil.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire :"Je savais que j'allais gagner" et se tourna vers son livre de potion qu'elle commença à lire.

Après le cours, Narcissa et Bellatrix se jetèrent dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Bravo! s'exclamma Bellatrix.

-Oui, tu lui a montré qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui était doué chez les serpentards!! renchérit Narcissa.

Hermione afficha un sourire triomphant.

-Merci. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

-GRANGER! dit Tom en la retenant par le bras. Granger, tu m'as eu cette fois ci, mais tu ne m'auras pas au prochain cours! Divination, ça te plaît peut-être?

Et il partit dans un pas rageur.

/Oh non, pensa Hermione, là, je n'ai aucune chance! Je suis nulle en divination!/

Bellatrix et Narcissa avaient remarqué la mine déconfite d'Hermione.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a voyons? demanda Bella.

-Je suis NU-LLE en divination! Je vais me faire ramasser!

-Bah non, avec la prof qu'on a, ça m'étonnerais que tu te plantes! affirma Bellatrix. Et en plus, on a une période libre avant. Tu n'auras donc pas à l'affronter tout de suite! Allez, venez, on va au bord du lac!

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'étendue d'eau après être allées porter leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas le battre encore cette fois ci!

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre Narcissa?

-Premièrement, moi c'est Cissy et elle c'est Bella. Et deuxièmement, c'est très facile la divination, tu verras!

-Oui mais... à mon ancienne école, mon professeur n'arrêtait pas de me dire que je n'était vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de choses!

-Ton ancien professeur, ne t'en occupe pas! Tu es à Poudlard maintenant, dit fermement Bella.

-Oui...tu as peut-être raison.

Elles parlèrent et rigolèrent pendant toute l'heure suivante quand enfin, l'heure fatidique arriva. La cloche sonna, il leur fallait aller en cours de divination. Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers la classe, ayant déjà pris leurs affaires.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien aller!disaient Narcissa et Bellatrix.

Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant la classe. Les deux amies d'Hermione lui donna une tape dans le dos pour l'encourager et elles s'engoufrèrent dans la classe. Quand Hermione entra dans la pièce, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, tellement la scène qui s'offrait à elle était absurde...


	5. Inintentionnel?

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Bon... je n'ai pas eu 5 reviews, mais ça me fait plaisir quand même de vous répondre... Donc je fais la réponse aux reviews au plus vite, pour vous laisser lire... et, va savoir, peut-être aurai-je plus de reviews pour ce chapitre? P RAR:**_

_**Lady burn: Oh je t,adore! P Xxx**_

_**misskitsune93: Voilà, tu vas savoir! Un peu de patience voyons P Merci pour la review! Xxx**_

_**DiagonAlley: Merci pour les compliments! Ça fait toujours plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! Xxx**_

_**Rebecca-Black: Chut, faut pas le dire voyons ;-) Tu l'avais déjà lue sur hein?? En tout cas! P Merci pour ta review, mais faut pas donner de renseignements aux autres! Xxx**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture!**_

Hermione s'était écroulée carrément de rire. Elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Il y avait Mcgonagall à l'avant de la pièce, habillée en baba cool avec un turban, qui faisait des gestes qui se voulaient apaisants à l'avant de la classe!

-Je... hihi... je suis vraiment... hahaha... désolée...

Et elle se rendit à sa place, crampée en deux, toujours en train de rire.

Je me souviens maintenant le poste qu'occupait Mcgonagall!

-Mais enfin Hermione, dit Bella, tu es sûre que ça va? T'as pas l'air bien!

-Oui oui... hahaha!... ça va très bien! C'est... houhou... c'est que le prof me rapelle quelqu'un, c'est tout!

-Ah... bon...d'accord...dit-elle, pas très convaincue de la réponse.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît, dit Mcgonagall avec une voix à la Trelawney. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler encore sur la cristallomancie, comme les années précédentes. Je vous rapelle qu'il vous faut vider votre esprit totalement et rester cooooooolll...

Hermione tomba en bas de sa chaise,toujours en train de rire.

-Mademoiselle, ça ne va pas? Voulez vous aller à l'infirmerie?

Hermione avait une chance de s'éclipser du cours pour ne pas avoir à se ridiculiser devant Tom. Elle la saisit avec plaisir.

-Oui madame... hihi... je crois que je... houhou... que je vais y aller... Hahahahahahaha!

Et elle sortit en courant de la pièce, laissant éclater son fou rire incontrolable.

-Mcgonagall en prof de divination! s'exclama t'elle, hilare. J'aurais jamais imaginé ça!

Elle se rendit directement à son dortoir, dans l'espoir de se reposer un peu. Elle s'étendit sur son lit, ferma les yeux, et dix minutes plus tard, tomba dans les bras de Morphée...

Hermione se réveillait doucement, très doucement. Elle sentait un souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et maintenant, elle était parfaitement éveillée.

-JEDUSOR?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre??

-Je suis venu te dire à quel point ça me désole que tu aies perdu notre défi. Mais de toute façon, ça se voit que tu as fait exprès. Je sais que tu avais peur que je te batte, alors tu as simulé un fou rire.

-Non! Je riais pour vrai! Je... je ne sait pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

Elle repartit dans un autre fou rire en entendant dans sa tête Mcgonagall en train de lui dire de rester "cooooolll".

-Euh... okkkk... dit Jedusor en la regardant comme si elle était une extra terestre. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, ce serait mieux pour que je puisse te ramasser demain!

Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant une Hermione hilare derrière lui. Peu après, elle se calma pour aller dîner dans la grande salle.Elle n'avait plus aucun cours de la journée et elle comptait bien en profiter.

-Salut Cissy,salut Bella!dit Hermione en arrivant à la table des Serpentards.

-Bon,commença Bella,tu as finni finalement par te calmer?

-Oui,ça va mieux maintenant...

Ne pas rire...ne pas rire!pensa t'elle en imaginant encore la tête du professeur Mcgonagall lui dire de rester coooolll...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait cet après-midi?demanda Narcissa.

-Je sais pas...et toi Mione, tu sais?

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire de leur après-midi?Il y avait bien une chose mais...

-J'ai une idée!

-Quoi?demandèrent Narcissa et Bellatrix d'une même voix.

-Et bien...j'ai eu deux jours pour visiter le château, et je connais quelques passages secrets,mentit-elle.Vous connaissez celui qui mène à Pré-au-lard?

-Euh...non!

-Et bien,vous savez où est la statue de la sorcière Borgne?

-Oui!

-Venez m'y rejoindre après avoir finni de manger!

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où était la fameuse statue[Désolée pour la précision, je me rappelle plus trop où c'est!.Elle la fit pivoter, et dix minutes plus tard, les deux autres jeunes filles arrivèrent.

-Après vous!annonça Hermione en leur montrant le trou.

-J'tadore toi!annonça Narcissa.

-Merci,on me le dit souvent!

Elle entra passa l'entrée et referma le passage.

Tom,de son côté, avait tout vu de la scène.

-Comme ça, vous faites une petite virée entre filles hein? Ça ne vous fera pas de mal que je vous accompagnes n'est-ce pas?

Il fit pivoter de nouveau la statue, et s'y engouffra à son tour...

-Alors, où on va? demanda Bella en arrivant dans la cave de chez Honeydukes.

-Premièrement, faudrait peut-être penser à remonter! dit Hermione.

La blonde et la noire suivèrent la brune en dehors de la cave(Perso, j'adore cette phrase!).

-Dites les filles, dit Cissy, ça vous dit qu'on s'achète une tonne de bonbons et qu'on se rendent jusqu'à la cabane hurlante?

Elle se tourna vers sa soeur.

-Comme quand on était jeunes, hein Bella?

-Ouais, c'était cool. Et toi Hermy, ça te dis?

Hermione retint un sanglot, ça lui rapellait à quel point Harry, Ron et... Drago, aimaient cette boutique.

-Euh... oui, bien sur!

Et elles se prirent trois grands sacs remplis de bonbons pour ensuite se diriger vers la cabane hurlante, discutant des garçons qu'elles aimaient bien, ou qu'elles trouvaient tout simplement sexy...

---Pov Tom---

Tom les avait suivies jusqu'à ce terme, et s'était caché derrière la cabane hurlante.

Si je suis ici pour entendre parler de tous les Serpentards bien foutus, moi je m'en vais!pensa t'il.

-Et toi, Hermy, dit Bellatrix, y'en a bien un?

-Non, aucun, répondit la concernée précipitament.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu nous a dit ce matin, intervint Cissy.

-Quoi... pour Jedusor?!

Tiens, ça parle de moi...

-Ouais!dirent les deux soeurs à l'unisson.

-Bon... j'avoue qu'il est... mignon.

Ses deux amies la fixaient comme si elle était une extra-terrestre.

-Bon, bon, ça va! Il est hyper sexy, ça vous va??

Elles affichèrent un très grand sourire.

-Oui!

-Alors comme ça, on me trouve sexy par ici? dit Tom ens ortant de sa cachette. Interessant...

---Pov général---  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fous ici lui? demanda férocement Hermione.

Les deux soeurs haussèrent les épaules, voulant dire: On n'en sait rien du tout! Hermione tenta donc de se relever, mais retomba où vous pensez? Dans les bras de ce cher Jedusor!

Je pouvait pas plus mal tomber!pensa t'elle. Mais c'est quoi sur mes lèvres?C'est chaud...

Elle agrandit les yeux de stupeur quand elle s'apperçut qu'elle était tombée les lèvres sur celles de Jedusor! Mais... le problème, c'est qu'on y était bien, sur ses lèvres! Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et vit que le Serpentard était aussi surpris qu'elle de ce contact inatendu.

-Eh, oh, interrompa Cissy, c'est pas tout ça mais nous on y va hein!

Et elles s'en allèrent toutes deux, laissant Tom et Hermione encore incrédule et collés, n'osant pas bouger. Tous seuls...? Un flash les illumina tous les deux, ce qui les réveilla. Ils se décollèrent aussitôt, mais trop tard, l'intrus avait déjà pris les photos.

-Mais putain Crivey, bouges de là! hurla Tom.

Cryvey?! Mais alors... c'était le grand père de Colin?!

-Ouiiiii!! s'écria le portrait craché de Colin, un peu plus grand. Moi, Gédéon Cryvey, j'ai réussis à prendre en photo les deux nouveaux amoureux de début d'année!!

Tom et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard empli de dégout.

-Mais non! Achète toi de slunettes, je ne sortirais jamais avec ça! dirent ils en même temps.

-Je m'en fous! Moi, j'ai les preuves, et je vais aller tout raconter!

-Et puis tu n'es pas sensé être à Poudlard toi, sale petit morveux?reprit Tom.

-Et puis vous hein?

-Nous, on est préfets-en-chef. Et qui tu penses que Dippet est le plus succeptible de croire, entre toi et moi?

-Euh... je m'en fous! J'ai les preuves que vous y étiez également! On voit la cabane hurlante sur la photo!

Tom parut furieux. L'espace d'une seconde, Hermione crut voir passer une lueur rouge dans ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ces photos?

-Je veux... laisse-moi réfléchir... mes devoirs de potions faits pendant une semaine... par toi, bien entendu. N'exploitons pas les dames!

Hermione se tourna vers le jeune Gryffondor, lui lança un regard noir à faire peur.

-Je sais très bien me débrouiller, si c'est ce que tu insinues. Je me débrouille même mieux que monsieur Jedusor ici présent. Alors tes devoirs, je les faits moi, mais tu me passes tes photos ou tu veux que je te fasses subir les pires souffrances?

-Bon, d'accod, d'accord, répondit l'intrus en claquant des dents. Les voilà vos photos!

Il lui tendit les deux photos qu'il avait eu le temps de prnedre avant de partir en courant vers l'école.

-Je t'emmerde Granger!

-Oh, mais je t'aime aussi Tom! répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire au visage.

Elle marcha sur une blatte en passant.

-Oups... je crois que je viens d'écraser un membre de ta famille. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère?

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione.

-…coutes-moi bien toi, ici, c'est chez moi...

-Encore ce truc de "C'est mon domaine, je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi le maître!". Non mais tu vas arrêter à la fin, tu me saoule avec toutes ces histoires!

Elle fit mine de bailler.

-Je suis sûre que tu n'est pas de sang pur et...

-Regardez qui parle! Tu te crois peut-être mieux?

Tom se déstabilisa. Comment ELLE pouvait savoir, alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas dit à ses plus proches... "amis". Pendant çe temps, Hermione se dégagea.

-Tiens Jedusor, tu n'as plus rien à dire maintenant? Dommage...

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus, vers chez Honeudukes pour retourner à Poudlard...

---Pov Tom---

Mais comment elle... comment elle... comment elle a su?! Pourtant, personne ne sait! Heureusement que, dans moins d'un an, mon souillon de père ne sera plus vivant pour me pourrir la vie. Mais ce baiser... je ne veut pas tuer mon père... mais bien sûr que si tu le veux! Tu ne vas pas renoncer seulement à cause d'un simple baiser? Pas vrai? Pas vrai...?

Tom était rester sur place et essaya de se convaincre que ce baiser ne voulait rien dire.

Mais si il ne voulait rien dire, pourquoi on est restés si longtemps comme ça??

Il ressentait comme des chatouillements au niveau du bas ventre.

Je ferais mieux d'aller me reposer..., songea t'il.Ça ira sûrement mieux ce soir.

Et lui aussi repartit vers chez honneydukes, avec ces chatouillements incessants et nouveaux dans son bas-ventre, chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce baiser...

---Pov Hermione---

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang Hermione?! Tu n'aurais pas pu tout simplement y mettre un terme dès que ça a commencé?Après tout, ce baiser, il ne servait à rien, il ne voulait rien dire! Et puis j'aime Drago! Non, c'est pas vrai ça... OUI C'EST VRAI!

Elle était dans un canapé de la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Elle commença à pleurer. La voilà qui commençait à douter des sentiments qu'elle avait à l'égard de Drago. Mais enfin, elle l'aimait! Un simple baiser, avec Voldemort en plus, ne pouvait pas avoir changé quoi que ce soit... quoi que...

---Pov Tom---

Tom arriva dans sa salle commune environ une heure après, pour s'assurer que Hermione ne soit pas là. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'était quand même trompé. Il la trouva toute en larmes sur le canapé.

-Tiens, tu pleures maintenant, c'est nouveau.

Elle ne releva pas la tête.

-T'as remarqué que je t'ai parlé?!

-Oui, j'ai très bien entendu, maintenant tu me fiches la paix Jedusor!

Tom fût surpris de la réaction de la jeune fille, mais ne fit aucune remarque, étrnagement.

-Tu sais, pour le baiser de tout à l'heure... commença-t'il.

-Ne t'en occupe pas, j'ai simplement tombé!

-Oh... bien... ok...

Et il se dirigea vers sa chambre, confus.

Mais voyons, Tom, reprends-toi! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine! Ce n'est qu'une impure!

Un sourire sadique modela ses lèvres et une lueur rouge persistante apparut dans ses yeux.

Demain, je lui montrerai qu'elle n'est pas la seule à savoir faire de la magie...


	6. Cours particuliers

Effectivement, le lendemain, Tom la battut à plates coutures dans toutes les matières. Mais c'était simplement parce qu'Hermione ne se sentait pas d'attaque. Elle avait échoué dans tous ses cours aujourd'hui. Elle repensais à Drago, et cela la rendait nostalgique. Mais ce qui la frustrait, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'enlever ce baiser de la tête. Elle avait tant pensé ses lèvres froides, dénudées de chaleurs, et quand elle l'avait embrassé accidentellement, le jour précédent, elle avait aimé... et cela la troublait. Peut-être cela jouerait-il un mauvais rôle dans sa mission? Elle était maintenant en train de poirotter dans la classe de potions, qui était son dernier cours de la journée. Au bout d'un moment, Tom releva la main et donna encore la bonne réponse, jetant à Hermione un regard suppérieur et un air prétentieux. En sortant de la classe, quand la cloche sonna, Narcissa et Bellatrix se ruèrent sur la jeune femme.

-Mais voyons Hermy, demanda Cissy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu le battais pourtant à plate couture avant non?

-Chut Cissy! dit Bellatrix. Tu vois bien qu'elle ne va pas bien! Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Hermione releva légèrement la tête. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait eu envie de révéler son identité. Mais il ne le fallait surtout pas.

-Je m'ennuie de ma famille, c'est tout. C'est que...

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

-Ils sont tous... morts, avec mon petit ami. Donc je suis seule maintenant...

Ce n'était pas toute la vérité, il manquait quelques éléments, mais Hermione se sentait mieux.

-Pauvre toi Hermy! dit Cissy. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas...

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Justement, tu ne savais pas.

Elles s'en allèrent manger. Après, ils avaient un dernier cours de potions pour finir la journée. Les trois amies s'y rendirent sans un mot. Comme on aurait pu s'en douter, les performances d'Hermione n'étaient toujours pas rétablies. Après le cours, le professeur Slughorn leur demanda à elle et à Tom de rester un peu, il voulait leur parler.

-Miss Granger, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive voyons? Il me semblait que vous étiez meilleure que cela dans mon premier cours, pourquoi ce changement radical?

-Est-ce que cela vous concerne professeur? répondit Hermione sèchement.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Cela ne ferait que donner la satisfaction à Tom de la voir pleurer, et ça, elle n'y pouvait s'y résoudre.

-Bien, enchaîna Slughorn, à ce que je vois vous ne voulez pas parler. Je suis désolé, miss Granger, mais vous êtes forcée d'avoir de l'aide. Sinon, vous ne pourrez pas continuer avec moi dans cette matière, j'en ai bien peur.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent. Non, il n'allait tout de même pas...

-Je vous ai choisi quelqu'un. Le meilleur élève de ma classe. Vous vous rendrez avec lui chaque soir à la bibliothèque...

Non, ne me dites pas que...

-Cet élève, c'est Tom Jedusor...

-QUOI?! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Jedusor en choeur.

-Oui. Pas de protestations jeunes gens. Miss Granger, vous avez besoin d'aide, et vous, Tom, vous êtes le parfait individu disposé à l'aider.

-Moi? Mais non voyons! Je ne peux pas... je ne suis pas...

-Si, vous êtes parfait pour ce rôle. Vous êtes de loin mon meilleur élève. Et ne discutez pas s'il vous plaît, j'ai des devoirs à corriger! Vous pouvez y aller.

Les deux ennemis sortirent en se criant dessus.

-Non mais il va pas lui dans sa tête! J'ai jamais aidé PERSONNE et ce n'est sûrement pas avec une... ''fille'' de ton espèce que je vais commencer!

-Et tu crois peut-être que j'ai envie de passer mes soirées avec toi?! Je te rappelles que je n'en ai pas envie non plus! Et puis ça risque d'être long si tu fais toujours ton difficile!

-Quoi?! Moi, difficile?

-Bien sûr que oui! Tu refuses d'être dans la même pièce que moi, simplement parce que je suis meilleure que ...

Il la giffa violament, et une lueur rouge passa dans ses yeux.

-Tu n'as PAS le droit de dire que tu es meilleure que moi. PERSONNE, n'est meilleur que moi! Compris?

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard noir en se tenant la joue et mit fin à la conversation en s'en allant furieusement vers le dortoir. Elle saignait.

/Mais putain, pourquoi il a fait ça cet enfoiré! Aille! Mais ça fait mal!/

Elle se rendit à la salle de bain pour nettoyer tout ça. Qui sait, peut-être avait t'elle la rage? On ne sait jamais ce qu'un batard comme lui peut porter comme maladie. Elle désinfecta la plaie et s'installa dans un fauteuil au milieu de la pièce. Elle lisait un livre quand Jedusor entra dans la pièce.

-Fier de toi Jedusor? Regardes ce que tu m'a fait.

Elle pointa la plaie qu'il y avait sur sa joue.

-Tu le méritais, dit simplement Jedusor.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait moi Jedusor! Tu te crois plus fort que tout le monde, tu te crois suppérieur aux autres, mais descends de ton nuage, car il risque de tomber un jour...

Et elle s'en alla dans sa chambre, du même pas furieux, laissant derrière elle un Tom Jedusor contrarié.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça...?

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla avec une douleur non-identifiée à la joue droite. En se regardant dans le mirroir, elle se souvint des évènements de la veille et maudit Jedusor. Pas moyen de faire disparaître ça avec la magie, elle prit une douche, s'habilla et descendit à la Grande Salle, ignorant totalement le regard que Jedusor lui lançait.

-Salut les..., commença Hermione.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà Bellatrix et Narcissa se jetèrent sur elle en pointant sa joue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as eu là?! demanda Narcissa.

-Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça que je le frappe?! poursuivit Bellatrix, qui était la plus violente des deux soeurs.

Hermione sourit douloureusement à cause de sa blessure.

-Pas besoin Bella. Ça, c'est Jedusor qui m'a fait ça. Ça m'apprendra à lui dire que je suis plus forte que... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS BELLA?!!

Bellatrix se dirigeait furieusement vers Tom, qui mangeait tranquillement ses céréales. Elle lui flanqua une de ces droites!

-AILLE! MAIS T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI BLACK??!!

-Tu as vu ce que tu as fait sale con?! fulmina Bellatrix en pointant la joue d'Hermione. Et bien tu risques d'avoir la même marque dans quelques secondes. Regardes. ça commence déjà à apparaître.

Tom mis sa main sur sa joue. Effectivement, il saignait abondament.

-Maintenant, ne l'approche plus si tu ne veut pas avoir plus qu'un simple coup de poing, parce que je te jures que je ne suis pas très agréable à fréquenter quand je suis en rogne. Venez les filles.

Elles tira Narcissa et Hermione par le bras. Ces deux dernières éclatèrent de rire en sortant de la pièce.

-Ouais, bravo soeurette! dit Cissy.

-Oui, c'était bien! dit Hermione. Mais tu n'étais pas obligée d'en faire autant.

-Voyons Hermy, tu es mon amie. C'est ce que les amies font d'habitude non?

Hermione sourit. Elle s'était faite une vraie amie. Oui, peut-être que dans son présent à elle, c'était un mangemort. Mais ici, elle était tellement gentille avec ses amis qu'on se demandait comment une jeune fille comme elle avait pu devenir comme ça.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Et elles s'en allèrent en riant, pour une autre journée de cours. C'était la dernière cette semaine. Ce jour-ci, Hermione s'était quelque peu reprise en main. Elle n'avait pas encore battu Jedusor en potions, mais elle s'avançait. Quand 18 heures sonna, l'heure de leur rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, Hermione redevint de marbre.

-Allez, dit Narcissa à Hermione. Vas-y, il est temps!

-Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, Lui.

-Il ne te fera pas de mal, vu la menace que je lui ai faite ce matin! enchaîna Bellatrix. Et puis, tu feras perdre des points à Serpentard si tu n'y va pas. C'est Slughorn qui t'y oblige, oublies pas.

-Bon... d'accord, j'y vais.

Elle embrassa ses deux amies avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Si il y aurait un nouveau film d'horreur qui sortirait en ce moment, il s'appellerait " Une soirée avec Tom Jedusor". Elle arriva devant les portes, prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et y entra, prête à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Elle y trouva Tom, qui était assis à une table, une pile de livres posés devant lui.

-Allez, on commence. Plus tôt ce sera finni et mieux ce sera.

Hermione s'assit donc sans un mot. Toute la soirée, ils étudièrent les ingrédients de certaines potions complexes, leur préparations et tout. Il fallait qu'Hermione sache tout cela par coeur.

-Mais comment tu fais toi? demanda Hermione sur le ton de la plainte, ayant complètement oublié qu'elle lui en voulait tellement elle était fatiguée.

Il devait être dans les environs de minuit. Mme Pince avait accepté de les laisser étudier à contre-coeur, puisque c'est ce que voulait le professeur Slughorn. Ils tombaient tout les deux de sommeil.

-J'écoutes, répondit-il simplement.

-Mais moi aussi j'écoutes! Je ne retient rien parce que...

Oh non! Il ne fallait pas dire ça.

-Parce que...? répéta Tom. Allez, dis-le moi.

Il écoutait à présent attentivement.

-Parce que... parce que je ne comprends pas, dit Hermione.

-Mouais...

Tom ne la croyait pas une seule seconde. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à contester.

-Bon, alors, quels ingrédients composent le Polynectar... Granger?

Hermione s'était endormie dans un livre, épuisée par le sommeil. Tom la regarda un instant, en souriant.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignone quand elle... NON!

Il se secoua vivement la tête et mis cela sur le compte du sommeil. Malgré cela, il prit doucement Hermione, de peur de la réveiller. Il se dirigea ainsi jusqu'au dortoir des préfets-en-chef. Il poussa la porte de la chambre d'Hermione et la déposa délicatement sur son lit. Il voulut se lever, mais une délicate main vint se poser sur son avant-bras et le retint.

-Non... reste avec moi..., dit Hermione.

Elle l'attira contre elle et embrassa un Tom Jedusor complètement ébahi. Sauf qu'au lieu de ne rien faire comme la première fois à Pré-au-lard, il répondit au baiser d'Hermione, tendrement.

-Reste avec moi... reste avec moi... Drago...

Tom agrandit les yeux et s'éloigna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui avait fait mal qu'elle prononce ce nom et pas le sien. Il s'en alla de la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, pensant à qui ce Drago pouvait-il bien être...


	7. Engueulade

Le lendemain, Hermione ne se souvenait pas de la fin de sa soirée. Elle se souvenait bien d'être allée à la bibliothèque, d'avoir étudié avec ce con arrogant de Jedusor, mais pas de s'être rendue dans son lit! Se pourrait-il que...

Bien non Hermione, tu divagues complètement!

Elle sourit, repensant au rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit. Chaque fois, elle rêvait de la même chose. Elle était là, au milieu du champ de bataille, seule avec Drago. Elle l'embrassais et lui demandais de rester avec elle. Mais chaque fois, il partait et la laissait seule. Sauf que cette nuit, c'était différent. Elle avait plus... apprécié le baiser que d'habitude. D'habitude, le baiser est fictif et froid, normal puisqu'elle le fait avec son oreiller. Mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, c'était meilleur que les autres nuit. C'était... oh et puis zut! Elle prit une douche, s'habilla et se dirigea vers ses deux amies rendue à la grande salle.

-Salut vous deux! dit-elle d'un ton claironnant, ignorant parfaitement Tom.

Les deux soeurs hésitèrent un moment. Finalement, ce fut Cissy qui prit la parole.

-Mais Mione, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ce pauvre Tom, il est tout déprimé!

Elle se tourna vers lui, et en effet, elle le vit en train de jouer avec sa nourriture plus qu'il n'en mangeait, le regard vide et des cernes jusque dans son bol. Elle se tourna vers ses deux amies.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, je vous jure! Pourtant, il était pas comme ça hier soir quand je l'ai... enfin quand je me suis... au fait, comment je me suis endormie? En tout cas, ce n'est pas important.

-Il est si..., dit Bellatrix, craquant comme ça! Il est beaucoup plus sexy que d'habitude quand il est si triste. Ça me désole!

Bellatrix était en train de le regarder délibérément, c'était tout juste si elle ne bavait pas carrément!

Non mais ça va hein! Pas obligée de le dévorer des yeux non plus!pensa Hermione.Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à moi? Il est pas à moi et ce n'est qu'un con!... Un con trop craquant, mignon, sexy... Nan mais ça va pas?!... c'est lui que tu aimes... Non, c'est Drago que j'aimes!... Non c'est faux!... TA GUEULE!

Hermione était en pleine querelle avec sa conscience. Elle se décida à s'approcher de Jedusor, qui leva enfin la tête vers elle.

-…coutes... commença t'elle.

-Ne m'approcha pas Granger! Ne me parle même pas! Oui, va donc rejoindre ton petit ami, ton beau Drago adoré!

Sur ce, il se leva et partit, sans un mot de plus. Hermione était sidérée. Comment était-il au courant pour Drago? Il ne pouvait pas... Mais attendez une minute! Il avait parlé de Drago et Hermione n'avait pas réagi une suele seconde!

Et voilà, c'est plus Drago que tu aimes maintenant! Nananananèreee!... toi, la conscience, LA FERMES!

Elle partit en courant, essayant de rattrapper Tom. Elle n'écoutait pas ses amies qui lui disait sans cesse de revenir, elle fonçait droit devant elle, ne sachant trop où aller. Soudain, elle se rappella de l'emplacement de l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets. Elle se dirigea à toutes jambes vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas en train de faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il ferait... Elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes à la volée, et entra comme une tornade.

-Non! Tom, ne fais pas ça!

Mais elle s'apperçut bien vite qu'il était simplement assis sur un des lavabos, rien de plus.

-Que je fasse quoi? demanda Jedusor, sautant du lavabo.

-Euh... je...

-Allez, dis-moi donc la vérité pour une fois, Hermione Granger.

Hermione n'y croyait pas. Il savait. Il savait qu'elle mentait depuis le début.

-Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer voyons. Je t'ai tout...

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as tout dis sale menteuse!

Une lueur rouge repassa dans ses yeux, ne voulant plus se désincruster. Il regardait à présent Hermione droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as bien aimé me faire marcher cette semaine, mais le reste de l'année, croit-moi, je ne croirait plus à tes mensonges! Hier soir, tu t'es bien foutue de moi hein Granger? T'as apprécié au moins j'espère?!

Hermione ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il lui faisait drôlement mal.

-Aille! Lâche moi, tu me fais mal!

-Réponds! dit-il, relâchant légèrement son étreinte.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!

Il la lâcha, furieux.

-Le baiser, voilà de quoi je parle!

-Le bais...

Soudain, Hermione compris. C'était donc pour ça que c'était si bon! C'était chaud et lui était familier, mais c'était Jedusor qu'elle avait embrassé! Mais, comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle compris autre chose. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Tom Jedusor.

-Tom je... je suis désolée ce... ce n'était qu'un rêve...

La lueur rouge disparut aussitôt.

-Un simple rêve? Alors... Drago, ce n'est qu'un...

-Non, malheureusement non... il... il existe réellement mais...

-Laisse-moi... dit-il calmement.

-Mais...

-LAISSE-MOI!

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et sortit des toilettes, le laissant seul à ses pensées. Derrière la porte l'attendaient ses deux amies.

-On a tout entendu, dit Bellatrix. Alors c'est vrai, tu l'as embrassé pour de vrai la nuit dernière?

-Je dormais les filles!

-Ouais, ouais, dit Narcissa. C'est ça, essaie donc de nous faire croire que tu ne savais rien de tout cela! Tu sentais bien que tu ne rêvais pas toi! Tu as du sentir quelque chose sur tes lèvres, tu t'aurais réveillé si tu n'avais pas aimé cela.

Hermione rougit, ce qui fit sourire les deux soeurs. Ces deux dernières se jetèrent un regard complice.

-Quoi? demanda Hermione.

Autre regard complice.

-TU L'AIMES! scandèrent-elles d'une même voix.

-Quoi?! Moi? Mais... MAIS NON!

-Hermy aime Tom! Hermy aime Tom!

Soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, décoilant un Tom Jedusor aux yeux plus rouge que jamais.

-Tassez vous de mon chemin! leur ordonna t'il.

Il n'attendit pas et les bouscula aussitôt.

-Mais..., dit Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il soit dans cet état?

-Rien, je... en fait, je lui ai juste dit que ce baiser ne signifiait rien, que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et il est devenu...

-IL T'AIMES!! jubilèrent les deux soeurs.

-MAIS NON! ON NE S'AIME PAS! ALLEZ-VOUS ARRÊTER À LA FIN!!!!??

Elle partit, rageuse, vers le dortoir des préfets-en-chef qu'elle croyait vide. Mais, malheureusement, elle avait tort. Son coeur rata un battement quand elle s'apperçut que Tom était là, aucune expression sur le visage, affaisé sur un des sofas.

-Euh... Tom? se risqua Hermione.

Il ne se donna pas la peine de lever la tête, ni même les yeux. Il dit tout simplement, presque en murmurant:

-Laisse-moi...

Hermione fut blessée par ces simples paroles, elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

-Tom... je veux simplement parler. Ce baiser...

Tom la regarda dans les yeux, et Hermione put constater qu'ils étaient toujours rouges.

-...ce baiser ne voulait rien dire,finit-elle. Et puis Drago...

Il se leva brusquement, mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

-Drago... il n'est...

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle devait l'avouer, et cela ne lui faisait plus mal à présent.

-Il n'est pas mon petit ami, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Tom sembla se calmer quelque peu, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il se dégagea de la main d'Hermione et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où il s'enferma pour le reste de l'aprè-midi. Hermione quant à elle, s'assit où Tom s'était assis avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, et commença à réfléchir. Elle resta là, elle aussi, tout au long de l'après-midi, perdue dans ses pensées. Ou plutôt, en pleine guère avec sa conscience qui reprenait le dessus.

J'aimes... NON, TU N'AIME PAS DRAGO, C'EST DU PASSÉ TOUT ÇA À PRÉSENT!...Mais non, je... NON, LAISSE TOMBER, C'EST MOI QUI GAGNE!!!!

Dans les alentours de 19 heures, Tom sortit de sa chambre. Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione, sans gestes ni paroles. Hermione, légèrement épuisée de sa querelle avec sa conscience, se cala dans son épaule. Le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction, bien que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en ce moment étaient tout nouveaux pour lui. Les deux jeunes adultes s'endormirent dans cette position plus que confortable pour eux deux. Ils éprouvaient tout deux une douce chaleur dans le bas de leur ventre, mais refusaient de croire à ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils ne faisaient que savourer un moment agréable, ils en avaient bien besoin...


	8. Fête, Première partie

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla tôt. Il était 5 heures du matin. Pourtant, Tom n'était plus là. Elle était simplement dans son lit, installée confortablement entre les couvertures. Elle soupira, puis sursauta quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

-Lève-tôt va!

Elle eut un sourire en pensant que ça pouvait être Tom, mais non. La voix était féminine.

-Cissy? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-J'attendais que tu te lèves.

-Mais...

Elle bailla.

-...pourquoi?

-C'est l'anniversaire de Bella aujourd'hui! 17 ans déjà!

Hermione se recala dans ses oreillers.

-Il est dimanche Cissy, pas obligée de venir me chercher si tôt!

-Oh que si! Tu te lèves!

Elle s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et la poussa par-terre

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang??!!!

-J'ai dit que tu te levais! Maintenant, fais vite! Je prépare une petite fête surprise en l'honneur de Bella. On va inviter tous ses amis! Il y aura Rodolphus, elle l'aime depuis sa toute première année, il y aura aussi...

Mais Hermione n'écouta pas le reste des invités. Elle repensait à sa soirée d'hier et arborait un doux sourire... qui s'effaça quand son subconscient entendit un nom en particulier.

-Que... quoi? Veux-tu répéter Cissy?

-Bien sûr, il y aura toi, moi et puis... Tom!

-Mais... pourquoi?! Ce n'est pas l'ami de Bellatrix!

-Je sais... mais comme elle sait que je lui fait une fête, comme à chaque année, elle est venue me voir hier et elle a dit exactement : ''Je veux Jedusor à ma fête!''. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi!

Elle fit un sourire et un clin d'oeil à Hermione.

-Mais combien de fois est-ce que je devrais vous le dire à tout les deux? dit Hermione. Je n'aime... je n'aime pas... enfin, je ne l'aime pas!

-Essaies donc de faire une phrase complète alors??

-Et bien... je n'aime pas... je n'aime pas Tom Jedusor!

Narcissa parut confuse, puis haussa les épaules.

-En tout cas moi ce que j'en dis... Bon! Lèves-toi et prends une douche, ensuite viens me rejoindre à la salle commune de Serpentard. Le mot de passe est : Sang-pur.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce, et Hermione se leva. Elle sauta dans la douche et eut de la difficulté à s'habiller.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre??... Tu as raison, Tom va être là, il faut absolument que tu sois magnifique!... TA GUEULE LA CONSCIENCE!

Elle opta donc pour un débardeur blanc et un jeans moulant, son préféré. Elle se maquilla juste un peu, mais pas trop, juste assez. Elle sortit ensuite en direction des cachots, se faisant regarder sur son passage.

Mais voyons, se dit-elle, je suis pourtant toute simple, et tous les garçons me dévisagent! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à la fin?

Elle arriva enfin devant le tableau dissimulant la salle commune des Serpentards et dit le mot de passe, ce qui fit pivoter la toile. Elle découvrit avec surprise une vingtaine de personnes qui s'affairait au dans la salle, certains décorant ici et là, d'autres affichant des banderoles disant : ''Joyeux anniversaire à la plus jolie des Black!'' Mais toujours aucune trace de Tom.

Tom, quant à lui, s'était fait réveillé de la même façon. Narcissa l'attendait à son réveil, l'observant à la dérobée.

-Ne te gêne surtout pas Black! avait-il lancé, encore endormi.

Il regarda sur ses genoux, où Hermione s'était endormie. Il la trouvait si...

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit Tom? demanda Narcissa avec un sourire narquois. En tout cas, si je suis venue, ce n'est pas par gaieté de coeur. C'est ma soeur, c'est sa fête aujourd'hui et elle veut que tu viennes.

-Alors là, elle rêve! j'irai pas à sa fête!

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je ne...

-Hermione sera là.

-Je ne veux... bon... d'accord.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté, mais c'était fait.

-Bien! dit Narcissa avec un sourire radieux. Alors maintenant, prends une douche et habilles-toi. Tu viens au dortoir après, tu connais le mot de passe.

Elle sortit de la pièce, mais resta tout de même, dissimulée derrière un mur. Elle pût voir Tom regarder Hermione tendrement, et reprendre ensuite un air dur en se disant tout haut:

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prends moi?... complètement fêlé...

Il se leva doucement, se dirigeant avec le corps d'Hermione vers la chambre de cette dernière. Juste avant d'entrer, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Bonne nuit... Granger...

Il fit un sourire et entra. Il la déposa sur le lit et resortit de la pièce, sautant dans la douche. Il en sortit 10 minutes plus tard et s'habilla d'une manière assez surprenante pour Tom Jedusor... il s'habilla en moldu! Il arborait aujourd'hui une chemise noire et évasive, qui lui allait très bien, sur laquelle il détacha les trois premiers boutons. On pouvait donc entrapercevoir une musculature assez... alléchante. Il mit ensuite un jeans de la même couleur et descendit aux cachots. Quand il prononça le mot de passe et que le tableau pivota, il fût aussi surpris de voir une vingtaine de personnes s'affairer dans la pièce. Après tout, c'était des Serpentards! Ils se devaient donc d'être faits pour les grasses matinées. Quoi qu'il en soit, environ une demie-heure plus tard, une jeune fille entra dans la pièce. Tom ne put en détacher les yeux.

-Hermione... chuchota t'il.

Elle était certes simple, mais c'était justement ce qui faisait toute sa beauté. Soudain, il courut vers les toilettes, sous le regard interrogatif de Narcissa. Cette dernière courut vers Hermione.

-Tiens! Mione! Salut!

-Euh... salut, répondit-elle, en jetant un regard autour de la pièce. Dis, t'aurais pas vu Tom par hasard? On était... et enfin...

-Oui, vous étiez sur le canapé ensemble et quand je suis arrivée tu étais dans ton lit? Mais je le sais!

-Euh... mais comment tu as fait pour deviner?

-Je vous ai vus, c'est simple.

Hermione rougit.

-Oui, bon, enfin. Tu l'as vu ou pas?

-Oui, quand il t'a vue, il a couru vers les toilettes. Il devrait encore y être. C'est par là!

Elle pointa une porte au fond de la pièce.

-Merci Cissy.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en question et frappa deux coups.

-Jedusor?

Aucune réponse.

-Euh... Tom? tenta Hermione. Je sais que tu es là, ouvres!

La porte s'ouvrit, timidement.

-Oui? demanda Tom.

-Je voulais te demander... pour hier soir...

-Oh... pour hier soir...

-Salut les deux amoureux! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Encore à vous minoucher je parie!

Tous deux se tournèrent vers cet être incongrus, qui s'avéra être...

-Crivey! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici??!! ragea Tom. Je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais ici, c'est que des Serpentards! Alors les petits cons de Gryffondors dans ton genre, ils peuvent bien aller se faire...

-Tom, non, arrêtes! s'écria Hermione, se mettant entre les deux garçons et retenant Tom de jeter un sort au jeune Crivey.

Ce dernier, terrorisé, commença à parler d'une voix tremblante.

-Je suis resté caché derrière la statue en face de votre tableau. Quand j'ai vu quelqu'un entrer, je l'ai suivi discrètement.

-Ah ouais? commença Hermione d'une voix menaçante.

Le jeune Gryffondor parut plus terrorisé qu'avant. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de faire pipi dans sa culotte!

-Bien maintenant, tu dégages ou je te jures Crivey...

-Oui, bon, bon, ça va, ça va!!!

Et il partit en courant sans plus de cérémonies. Tom se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

-Je ne te croyais pas capable de...

-Oui? Bien c'est ça!

Tom la regarda bizarrement.

-Eh, Granger, c'est quoi ton problème hein? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait moi?!

Le bruit dans la pièce avait cessé, et tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait? Rien. Elle était juste en colère. En colère contre elle, contre tout, contre tout le monde!

-Tu as du culot de me demander ça, Tom Jedusor! Le grand, le fort, l'impassible! C'est ce que tu es aujourd'hui qui feras de toi ce que tu seras, tu n'es qu'un monstre Tom Jedusor, je te déteste!

Et elle partit en courant vers son dortoir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris bon sang? C'est cet idiot de Crivey qui a été la goute qui a fait débordé le vase. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'une provocation en plus, tous ses sentiments ont voulu sortir en même temps. La tristesse de ne plus être avec ses meilleurs amis, la joie d'avoir dormi où elle avait dormi cette nuit là... Mais finalement, c'est la colère qui en est ressorti. Elle se jeta sur son lit, elle ne pleurait même pas. On dirait qu'elle n'en trouvait même plus la force.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? se demanda t'elle. Je ne suis plus la même qu'avant depuis la mort de Drago. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas normal. On dirait que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que la tristesse. Non, je sais ce que c'est. C'est que présentement, je ne suis pas triste. Je suis heureuse. Mais heureuse pourquoi? Parce que j'ai passé la nuit dans ses bras? Impossible! Ce ne doit pas être ça. Mais si je suis heureuse, pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer? Non mais je suis trop nulle à ce jeu!

Elle se retourna dans son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Et oui, c'est si dur que ça Hermione, ce jeu. C'est celui de l'amour!

Les bavardages avait repris dans la salle commune des Serpentards. De son côté, Tom se posait à peu près les mêmes questions.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi? La personne qui m'aurait fait ça les années précédentes, je les aurait tuées sur le champ! Mais pourquoi pas elle? Pourquoi je suis rendu si... gentil? C'est ça qu'on dit? Je sais plus! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive à la fin?! Et puis ces putains de papillons, ça m'énerve! Allez, sortez vous autres, lâchez mon ventre!

Euh... Tom reste Tom, on s'entend ( Nda : Nan mais il veut tuer des pauvre petis papillons, méchant Tom!).

Quoiqu'il en soit, tous deux savaient qu'ils ressentaient quelque chose pour l'autre, mais refusaient chacun de leur côté de réaliser ce que c'était. Ils pensaient que c'était du mépris. Mais deux jeunes soeurs n'étaient absolument pas d'accord là-dessus. Oh que non... 


	9. Fête, Deuxième partie

-Allez Hermione, ouvres! cria Narcissa à travers la porte. Si je t'ai passé mes vêtements, ce n'est pas pour rien! La fête commence dans 1 heure, je veux te voir!

-Euh..., répondit Hermione à travers la porte. Je crois que j'irai pas finalement.

-Quoi?! Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça! Je veut que tu viennes! BELLA veut que tu viennes!

-Et alors? Tu m'as donnée des vêtements trop... pas moi!

-Et alors? Je suis persuadée qu'il te vont comme un gant!

-Tu... tu crois?

-J'en suis sûre! Allez, sors de là!

-Euh... bon... d'acc... d'accord!

La porte de la salle de bains commune de la chambre des préfets-en-chefs s'ouvrit timidement, pour laisser passer une Hermione méconaissable. Ce soir là, elle portait une jolie robe légerte rose pâle agrémentée de brillants or. La robe avait de fines bretelles et était assez décoltée.En un mot, elle était vraiment magnifique!

-Wow, 'mione tu es... wow!

-Tu... tu en est sûre?

-Absolument! dit Narcissa avec un grand sourire. Je suis sûre que tous les garçons vont te tomber dans les bras! Mais tout de même, laisse-en un peu pour Bella, c'est quand même son anniversaire!

-Oui... tous les garçons..., dit Hermione d'une voix éloignée.

-Mais quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a 'mione?

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

-Euh... non, c'est rien Cissy. C'est juste que...

-Allez, dit tout à Tata Cissy!

Hermione sourit.

-C'est juste que... je me sens coupable... je veux dire, je l'ai engueulé pour rien tout à l'heure et...

-On parle de Tom là?

-Oui, on parle de lui. Et bien c'est ça, je me sens coupable, qu'est-ce qui va se passer en bas, à cette fête hein? Il voudra plus me parler du tout.

-Voyons Hermione, depuis quand tu t'inquiètes de ce que peut penser Jedusor?

-Bien... je ne... je ne sait pas trop...

-Allez, dit le!

-Dire quoi? demanda Hermione en regardant la blonde droit dans les yeux sur un air de défi.

-Que tu l'aime, répondit simplement Narcissa en soutenant son regard.

Hermione baissa les yeux et rougit à vue d'oeil.

-Tu es toute rouge! s'exclama Narcissa, heureuse d'avoir gagné. J'avais raison alors! Tu aimes Tom! Je le...

-Je ne l'aime pas!!

-Si tu l'aime!

-Je ne...

-Allez viens, il est temps pours le maquillage et la coiffure!

Hermione frustra intérieuremment. Elle détestait quand Narcissa avait le dernier mot sur elle. En tout cas, Hermione se faisait déjà entraîner vers la coiffeuse dans sa chambre. Elle s'y assit pour se laisser faire par les doigts experts de Narcissa, qui faisait, Hermione devait l'avouer, du très bon travail.

-Aille! dit-elle à un moment. Mais tu me fait mal Cissy, tu me tires les cheveux!

-Il faut souffrir pour être belle ma chère! dit-elle, sans ralentir l'allure.

À la fin, les cheveux d'Hermione étaient en effet aussi magnifiques que sa tenue. Ils étaient doux et soyeux, légèrement bouclés et plus brillants que jamais ils ne l'avaient été. Hermione se passa la main dans les cheveux, hébétée.

-Mais... comment as-tu fais ça?! J'ai jamais réussis à les coiffer moi!

-Facile, avec ceci!

Elle sortit un pot de crème de son sac, la crème qu'elle avait appliqué un peu partout sur sa tête, tout au long qu'elle jouait dans les cheveux de la brune.

-C'est une lotion magique qu'on peut acheter un peu partout dans les boutiques. Ils en vendent à Pré-au-lard, si t'en as envie, le week-end prochain!

-Oui, avec plaisir!

-Maintenant, passons au maquillage!

Encore là, Narcissa savait s'y prendre. Elle commença d'abbord par le mascara, qu'elle appliqua en petite dose et qui contenait de léger brillants argentés. Elle mit ensuite l'ombre à paupières, discret et argenté, tout aussi joli. Elle appliqua la touche finale, un joli gloss transparent qui fesait ressortir les lèvres délicates de la jeune femme. Elle était maintenant fin prête pour la fête.

-Tu es magnifique! s'exclama Narcissa, regardant son chef d'oeuvre d'un plan d'ensemble.

-Bien... merci! dit Hermione, se regardant dans le mirroir.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était bien son reflet qu'elle voyait à travers la glace. Elle était si belle que s'en était... troublant.

-Bon, maintenant, mets ça! dit-elle en lui tendant un masque argenté(Nda.: Et oui, décidément j'adore cette couleur!)

Hermione prit le masque et se demandait pourquoi il fallait qu'elle mette ça. Narcissa répondit comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées:

-Je ne te l'avais pas dit? C'est une fête masquée! C'est bien plus excitant comme ça!

-Euh... ouais... peut-être, dit la jeune brune, pas très convaincue.

Elle enfila le masque en même temps que Narcissa qui en avait un blanc. Il allait très bien avec tout le reste, et cachait seulement la partie suppérieure de son visage.

-Bon! Va falloir y aller nous, ma chérie! annonça Cissy.

Narcissa portait une magnifique robe verte pâle, très courte, parsemés de brillants argentés. Pour le maquillage, il était presque identique à celui d'Hermione, à quelques détails près. Elle avait ramenés ses cheveux en un chignon qui laissait pendre quelques mèches folles. Elle avait agrémenté le tout de quelques brillants.

-Oui, je te suis! annoça la brune.

Elles descendirent ensemble jusqu'aux cachots, tandis que d'autres se rendaient à leur salle commune après avoir bien mangé. Tous les regardaient sur leur passage. Remarquez bien, pas TOUTES, mais bien TOUS. Narcissa faisait des clins d'oeil coquins aux garçons qu'elle trouvait mignons, qui lui répondaient avec un sourire charmeur.

-Allez, lâche-toi un peu 'mione! dit Narcissa, alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'escalier menant aux cachots. D'ailleurs, en voilà un beau morceau!

Elle pointa un joli jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleux comme l'océan. C'était... déconcertant, mais magnifique. Le jeune homme d'à peu près dix-sept ans avait une musculature développée qu'on voyait à travers son chandail blanc et moulant, et avait une carrure d'athlète avec sa taille élancée(Nda.:Arrêtez de baver sur vos claviers les filles, je vous décrit MON mec!). Il arborait, lui, un masque bleu marine qui allait très bien avec ses yeux de même couleur. Le plus étonant, c'est qu'il se dirigeait vers Hermione et n'avait d'yeux que pour elle!

-Bonjour, dit-il une fois rendu à proximité.

Il lui baisa la main, ce qui fit frémir Hermione de bonheur.

- Si... vous voulez... je peut vous accompagner...

Il commença à jouer avec une des mèches de cheveux d'Hermione. Elle restait muette, ce fut donc Narcissa qui prit la relève.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, elle accepte!

-Parfait! dit-il. Venez, alors!

Et ils s'en allèrent tous trois vers la salle commune des Serpentards, d'où provenaient divers bruits. Il y avait de la musique, des éclats de rire, ou tout simplement des bribes de conversations qui parvenaient jusqu'à eux.

-Sang-pur! annonça le jeune homme en arrivant devant le tableau.

Tom, quant à lui, sirotait un verre de Whisky pur feu dans la salle commune des Serpentards, bondée. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas jugé la fête comme un évènement extrèmement important. Mais, quand Bellatrix lui avait dit qu'il était obligé de porter un masque, il se demanda un peu pourquoi.

-Mais, avait-il dit, ça ne sert à rien ce truc! Pourquoi je devrais mettre ça?!

-Parce que! avait-elle répondut, un sourire inquiétant sur le visage. Sinon, tu sors!

Il avait alors accepté, ne voulant pas rester seul toute la soirée dans sa salle commune, qui était bien plus ennnuyante. Il était donc dans la salle des Serpentards, appuyé contre la table du buffet d'une main, l'autre tenant son verre. Il remit en place son masque noir, il avait insisté que son masque soit de cette couleur si il devait en porter un. Le tableau pivota, et tout le monde arrêta de parler, ou de rire. Même la musique stoppa. Tom, intrigué par ce soudain changement d'atmosphère, décida d'aller voir ce qui faisait cet effet à tous ces gens. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur le trou du portrait.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous?? se demanda-t-il.

Il arriva enfin à la vue de l'entrée. Ce qu'il vit le laissa troublé.

-Merveilleux... chuchota-t-il.

On pouvait voir une jeune femme, dans sa robe rose, qui était en train de rougir devant tous ces regards émerveillés. 

Qui cela peut-il bien être?

Il n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle jeune femme. Il ne se souvenait pas de n'avoir jamais vu une telle beauté auparavant. La jeune fille était gracieuse tout en étant mystérieuse. Elle avait quelque chose de... d'attirant?

Ne t'entiche pas d'elle, tu deviens complètement fou mon pauvre Tom! Elle est bien jolie, mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?!!

Il était maintenant en train de se diriger vers elle, sans réfléchir. C'était comme si quelqu'un le poussait. Mais, vu qu'il était à proximité, il n'eut pas le choix de s'expliquer. Il s'inclina, n,ayant toujours pas le contrôle de ses gestes. Il lui prit la main et lui demanda:

-Mademoiselle, me ferez-vous l'honeur de cette danse?

-Désolé, dit le jeune homme avec qui elle était. Ne te permet pas, elle est avec moi.

Il se releva brusquement et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Pardonne-moi, mais la jeune fille a bien le droit de danser avec qui elle veut.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce avec Cissy et le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, tout le monde avait tourné leur regard vers eux trois. Normal, puisqu'ils étaient tout les trois aussi magnifiques l'un que l'autre. Mais elle, ne remarqua qu'une seule et unique personne. Elle savait qui c'était. Uniquement parce qu'elle avait reconnu ses vêtements, les mêmes que tout à l'heure. Elle voulait s'excuser, mais Narcissa l'en dissuada en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Tom s'approcha d'elle, et s'inclina même! Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. Elle remarqua que les deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de se battre pour elle! Elle mit fin à ce début de bataille, en quelques mots.

-Arrêtez! Je... je veux bien danser avec vous.

Tom se releva, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, jolie demoiselle, dit-il en lui tendant la main et en s'inclinant.

Hermione rougit de plus belle et posa sa main sur celle de Tom. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers le centre de la pièce, sur la piste de danse. Au grand plaisir de Tom, les premières notes d'un slow retentirent entre les murs de la pièce. Il mit ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione, qui en fit de même avec son cou, etlui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais cependant, j'aimerais que jamais cette danse ne finnisse, pour qu'enfin je puisse découvrir la douceur d'un ange...

Reprends toi Tom! Mais qu,est-ce qui te prends??!! pensa-t-il.

Mais au fond, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Ce parfum lui était familier, mais il ne saurait pas dire à qui il appartenait. Elle sentait bon la fraise et la canelle. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour survivre auparavant, sans cette odeur bénifique. Ce moment était magique.Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait que cette danse cesse. Ils étaient tellement préoccuppés par leur danse qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas le sourire complice que se lancèrent Narcissa et Bellatrix... qui ne dura pas longtemps. Tom se décolla brusquement d'Hermione.

-Je... je suis désolé je... 

Et il s'en fuit de la piste de danse, laissant une Hermione coite au milieu de la salle. Narcissa vint la voir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends à celui-là? Drôle de demeuré!

-C'était Tom.

-Ah oui? dit Narcissa, essayant de faire comme si elle ne le savais pas. Bien qu'est-ce que tu attends, va le voir voyons!

-Tu... tu es sûre?

-Bien sûr que oui!

Elle poussa Hermione en direction de la sortie.

-Allez, va vite le retrouver! Ne perds pas une seule seconde!

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Dès qu'elle se fut libérée de tous les danseurs, elle commença à courrir vers la salle commune qu'elle partageait avec Tom. En prononçant le mot de passe et en entrant dans la pièce, elle constata qu'il n'était pas là. Elle poussa un soupir et s'installa plutôt à la fenêtre du salon.

Où peut-il bien être...?

Elle se redressa soudainement; elle avait vu quelquechose dans le parc.

-Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Elle regarda de plus près la silouhette qui était près du lac. Le jeune homme tirait des pierres nonchalament dans le lac noir. Elle se releva et commença à courrir vers le lac, espérant qu'il y serait encore quand elle arriverait.

-Euh... salut, tenta-t-elle, arrivée à proximité.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause, mais ne la regarda pas. Il recommença à lancer des pierres dans le lac.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, sur la piste de danse? reprit-t-elle.

Tom n'avait toujours pas enlevé son masque, comme Hermione. Il daigna se retourner. On aurait dit qu'il lutait contre quelque chose en lui. Ses yeux passaient sans arrêt du noir au rouge, mais Tom semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte.

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, vous n'avez pas le droit de me poser ce genre de questions impertinentes.

-Peut-être, mais toi, tu as le droit de me tutoyer. Je veux juste savoir ce qui t'as pris. Ce n'est pas tous les garçons qui font ça à leur cavalière sans raison.

-Je... je ne sait pas.

Il se retourna de nouveau et ramassa une pierre qui allait subir le même sort que toutes les autres.

-Le nouveau, je suppose, dit-il, toujours le dos tourné.

-Le nouveau? répéta Hermione.

-Oui. Le nouveau. Les sentiments nouveaux que je ressent ces temps-ci.

-Qu... quels sentiments exactement?

Tom se retourna. Plus aucune trace des yeux rouges de Voldemort ne persistait dans ses yeux. Il souriait.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

Il s'inclina devant elle. Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

-Il n'y a pas de musique, fit remarquer le jeune homme en la reprenant par la taille et Hermione par le cou.

Elle enfouit son visage au creu de son épaule et commença à entonner une chanson.

-Je ne sait rien de lui, de sa vie, il peut venir de n'importe où.

Tom reconnut la chanson.

-Si c'est quelqu'un de bien, comme on dit, je peut vous dire que je m'en fous, accompagna-t-il.

-S'il est fort solitaire, ou bien hors-la-loi...

-Je ne sait pas. Ni même si elle a souffert, de fleurs qu'elle préfère...

-Et s'il s'ennuie parfois.

-Qui peut comprendre, savoir pourquoi j'aime tout de toi, ce que tu n'es pas.

-Qui peut prétendre, savoir pour moi, l'amour ne se commande pas.

-L'amour ne se commande pas... Je la regarde sourire et parler, je la regarde sans qu'elle me voie.

-Qu'il ait plusieurs passés, ou qu'il n'en ait pas, ça change quoi?

-Si elle est comme je l'attends, ou même autrement, je prends ce qui me va.

-Qui peut comprendre, savoir pourquoi, j'aime tout de toi, ce que tu n'es pas.

-Qui peut prétendre, savoir pour moi, l'amour ne se commande pas.

-Qui peut comprendre, savoir pourquoi, j'aime tout de toi, ce que tu n'es pas.

-Qui peut prétendre, savoir pour moi, l'amour ne se commande pas.

Il respira son parfum fruité.

-Et si pour une fois j'étais celui qu'elle regarde un instant...

-Et sans savoir être celle qu'il aime, être celle qu'il attends.

-Qui peut comprendre, savoir pourquoi, j'aime tout de toi, ce que tu n'es pas.

-Qui peut prétendre, savoir pour moi, l'amour ne se commande pas.

-Qui peut comprendre, savoir pourquoi, j'aime tout de toi, ce que tu n'es pas.

-Qui peut prétendre, savoir pour moi, l'amour ne se commande pas.

-L'amour ne se commande pas...

-L'amour ne se commande pas...

Il se décollèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Le clair de lune éclairait leur visage et faisait briller le masque d'Hermione. La lueur reflètait quelquechose qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux du jeune homme... de l'amitié? Du désir? De l'amour...? Tom s'approchait doucement du visage d'Hermione, qui en fit de même lorsqu'elle le remarqua.

-Alors..., chuchota Hermione à mi-chemin, qu'est-ce que ça fait de découvrir la douceur d'un ange?

Tom n'en put plus. Il colla ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione en un baiser doux mais fougueux en même temps. Hermione y répondit avec plaisir. Après quelques moments de plaisir, Tom se décolla des lèvres de la jeune fille et lui fit un sourire.

-Quel est ce sentiment, Tom? redemanda Hermione.

-Je te croyais plus maligne... Hermione.

-Quoi? Mais... mais comment tu...?

-Tu ne vois donc pas? Tu ne devine donc pas à qui ses sentiments sont destinés?

Il retira son masque et en fit de même avec celui d'Hermione. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je crois bien que... je crois bien que je t'aime.

Il détourna le regard en tournant la tête, mais Hermione la retourna vers elle avec un seul doigt et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Tom.

-Dieu merci, je me croyait folle.

Ils se sourirent. Ce soir là, quelque chose de nouveau avait vu le jour entre eux. Ce soir là, deux jeunes soeurs fêtèrent leur victoire, heureuse d'avoir accompli une bonne action pour leurs deux amis... 


	10. Attention!

**J'aime bien ce chapitre, personnellement :-) Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, mais bon... Chapitre légèrement plus dramatique, mais je l'adore. Je voulait vous dire que même si je n'y répond plus, je lis vos reviews et je les appreécie énormément. Je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps de les lires:s Je suis occuppée ces temps-ci, entre boulot et école, et surtout il faut que je m'occuppe de ma soeur qui est sur le point d'accoucher d'un beau petit garçon... M'enfin, vous voyez! Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et que je recevrai beaucoup de reviews! Bonne lecture à tous!**

Un peu plus tard en soirée, ils rentrèrent main dans la main au château, où ils s'étendirent sur le canapé. Tom caressait les cheveux d'Hermione qui était couchée sur ses genoux.

-Qui es-tu, Hermione Granger? chuchota-t-il.

Hermione le regarda, étonnée de la question.

-Hermione Granger, pourquoi? répondit-elle.

-Je ne suis pas dupe ma jolie. Je sais bien que tu me cache quelque chose. Qui es-tu?

Hermione savait que Jedusor était intelligent avant même d'arriver ici. C'était la deuxième fois cette année qui lui posait cette question. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui avoue.

-Tu le sauras bien tôt ou tard..., répondit-elle en venant déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il frustra intérieurement, mais il découvrit bien vite qu'il n'était pas très facile de rester fâché contre la jeune femme. Hermione se dit que c'était sûrement la bonne réponse, puisque Tom ne répondait pas. Encore une fois, elle s'endormit dans la chaleur de ses bras. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller, si c'était cela le paradis...

-Allez, mon ange, il est temps!

Hermione se tira peu à peu d'un sommeil profond. Une voix douce et agréable l'avait tirée de son rêve. Elle entrouvrit les yeux pour découvrir ceux de Tom, toujours aussi beaux et mystérieux.

-Temps pour quoi, je veux encore dormir moi!... En fait, si tu veux, tu peux bien rester avec moi...

Tom sourit et embrassa doucement Hermione.

-Désolé mon ange, mais il faut y aller. Il est 7 heures et les cours commencent à 8 heures. On est déjà Lundi, ne l'oublies pas.

Hermione s'étira et se leva à contre-coeur. Elle prit une douche, dans laquelle elle se remémorait chaque moment de la nuit qu'elle avait passée hier. Cela avait été si bon. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne soirée. La dernière fois c'était au bal pendant sa 4ème année, mais même là, ça avait fini en fiasco. Mais pas cette fois. Non, c'était encore mieux. Cette soirée était magique, jamais Hermione ne l'oublierais. Mais en même temps, elle avait commis la plus grosse erreur qu'elle n,aurait jamai dûr commettre. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Tom Jedusor... Elle ferma l'eau et sortit de sa douche pour se rendre à sa chambre.Elle mit son uniforme et se sécha les cheveux pour enfin sortir de sa chambre à 7 heures trente. Elle fit un sourire à Tom, qui l'attendait, déjà prêt.

-On peut se recoucher maintenant? demanda-t-elle.

Tom lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Allez, viens, on y va!

Ils prirent leurs affaires de divination et commencèrent à se diriger vers la classe, très lentement puisqu'ils avaient encore le temps. Ils y arrivèrent enfin, ils étaient les premiers. Tom s'assit par-terre, en bas de l'échelle qui menait à la salle de classe et Hermione vint se caler contre son épaule.

-Et toi, qui tu es? demanda Hermione, doucement.

Comme simple réponse, Tom lui fit un sourire triste, presque désespéré, et la serra fort dans ses bras, comme si c'était a dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il se relevèrent, voyant la professeure et les élèves arriver. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire, voyant Mcgonagall arriver avec son turban. Toute fois, elle put se contrôler et n'éclata pas de rire. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Narcissa et Bellatrix, qui la regardait avec un sourire.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle au deux soeurs.

Elles se regardèrent d'un oeil complice, comme cela arrivait souvent ces temps-ci.

-Tu l'aime! scandèrent-elles.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

À l'heure du dîner, après un cours de potions, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatres (Tom, Hermione, Bellatrix et Narcissa) côtes à côtes.

-Ouf, quelle avant-midi! s'exclama Bellatrix. J'ai cru ne jamais pourvoir en sortir!

-C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très amusant! affirma Narcissa. Divination, Métamorphose et potions, ce n'est pas un avant-midi de cours, c'est trois heures de tortures pures et simples!

Ils rirent tous les quatres, confirmant ce que Narcissa avait dit.

-Une chance pour nous, dit Tom. On a DCFM, cette après-midi pour commencer. Ça devrait être interessant.

-Tu t'intéresse aux cours maintenant? plaisanta Hermione.

-Pas autant qu'à toi!

Il l'emrassa et Hermione mit fin au baiser, embarassée.

-Vous savez, dit Narcissa avec un sourire, ne vous gênez surtout pas pour nous hein!

-Non, du tout! dit Bellatrix avec un sourire. Ça ne nous dérange aucunement!

Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate et remit son nez dans son assiette, pour ne plus le ressortir jusqu'à la fin du repas.

-Vous venez? dit Narcissa en se levant. On va chercher nos affaires et ensuite on monte au cours!

Les trois autres se levèrent et Tom prit la main d'Hermione, qui se retira. Il se demanda pourquoi, mais ne se posa pas de questions. Au bout de dix minutes de silence inconfortable, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le cours. Seulement deux ou trois élèves étaient présents. Tom s'assit à côté d'Hermione, pour une fois. Mais Dumbledore lui fit signe d'aller le voir à l'avant.

-Oui professeur? demand-t-elle arrivée à proximité.

-À ce que je vous, dit-il, les yeux rieurs, votre mission avance mieux que prévu?

Hermione prit un air renfrogné et dit d'une toute petite voix:

-Oui...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss Granger, ce n'est pas une reproche, seulement une remarque. Non, au contraire, je trouve cela très bien que les choses avancent de cette façon avec monsieur Jedusor. Cela lui fera sûrement du bien de goûter à l'amour. Toutefois, je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à vous donner. Ne vous attachez pas trop. Quand il sera temps pour vous de partir, cela vous fera encore plus mal que de mourrir. Car rien ne fait plus mal que de perdre un être cher, miss Granger.

Hermione eut une boule au fond de la gorge en pensant à ses parents, à Harry, à Ron, à... à Drago. Elle n'avait pas repensé à Drago depuis longtemps, elle pensait qu'elle l'avait oublié. Mais maintenant, elle avait l'impression de le trhir à nouveau avec Tom.

-Je ne le sais que trop... dit-elle.

-Bien! Veuillez retourner à votre place à présent, le cours va commencer!

Elle se retourna, s'efforçant de reprendre son sourire. Elle s'assit, et Dumbledore commença le cours.

-Jeunes gens, s'il vous plaît, écoutez moi! Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier une créature spéciale mais dangereuse. Oh oui, très dangereuse.

Des murmurres d'approbation et d'excitation se levèrent dans la classe. Le cours promettait d'être interressant.

-Silence, mes amis! Alors, je disais, bien dangereuses. Ces créatures, bien que très rares, sont les plus cruelles que le monde magique ne puisse porter.

Il prit un air grave.

-Je vous parle de ces créatures aujourd'hui, mais je ne devrais pas, bien entendu. Ce cours ne doit absolument pas être pris à la légère. Mais il doit surtout ne pas être ébruité. Le ministère n'est pas en accord avec cela, il affirme que vous êtes trop jeunes. Mais moi je dis que vous devez savoir ce que vous allez combattre, vous devez être préparés!

Hermione eut un sourire nostalgique en repenssant à ce que le faux Maugrey leur avait dit, alors qu'elle n'était qu'en quatrième année. C'était exactement la même chose, mot pour mot. Peu après, on avait appris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'unpsycopathe prêt à tout pour tuer Harry... en tout cas...

-Donc! Vous devez avoir hâte de savoir le nom de ces créatures n'est-ce pas? Les voici!

Il retira un voile d'un petit tableau à l'avant de la classe. Une rumeur de dégoût se répandit dans la classe. L'image qu'affichait ce tableau était tout simplement répugnante. Même Hermione ne savait pas le nom de cette bête. Elle était entièrement noire, et avait de longues ailes touffues. Son pelage était recouvert d'une substance baveuse, on ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais on n'avait pas envie d'y toucher pour deviner. De grandes dents acérées s'échappaient de sa bouche, elles étaient recouvertes de sang et un être humain avec un grand trou dans la région de la poitrine gisait près de lui. Apparament, cette blessure avait étée infligée par le monstre. Il avait de gros yeux globuleux de couleur jaune dans lesquels on voyait la rage à l'état simple, si ce n'était pas tout simplement de la barbarie. Cet animal avait envie de tuer pour tuer, ça se voyait dans ses yeux et dans sa posture menaçante et hautaine. 

-Voici à quoi ressemble un Malach, annonça Dumbledore.

Tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur la bête, n'arrivant pas à les en détacher tellement l'image était terrifiante.

-Auriez-vous envie de vous en approcher?

Des voix annonçaient toutes: "Non!" "Vous êtes fou ou quoi?!" "Même pas en rêve!". Hermione regarda Tom. Il affichait un air qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il regardait la bête aussi, mais un air d'admiration nuancé d'envie prenait possession de son visage. Elle tourna toute son attention en faveur du professeur Dumbledore, qui poursuivait son cour.

-Ces bêtes, vous l'aurez compris en un simple regard, sont extrêmement dangereuses et il ne faut vous en approcher sous aucun prétexte. Elle est facile à reconnaître, à ses ailes touffues. Certains diront qu'elle ressemble au Sombral, mais ces quelques personnes son évidemment incapables de voir un Sombral, n'ayant jamais vu la mort. Alors, en levant la main, qui d'entre vous trouve que cette bête ressemble au Sombral?

Personne ne leva la main.

-Monsieur! dit un garçon de Gryffondor qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Venez-en au plus interressant, je vous en prie!

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire et continua.

-Vous auriez tout de même pu lever la main monsieur Hagrid. Enfin, passons. J'y viens, j'y viens.

Hermione agrandit les yeux. Quoi?! Hagrid, ici, dans cette classe?!! Elle se retourna brusquement. Oui, c'était bien lui. Il dépassait de deux têtes chaque personnes ici, et regardait le professeur Dumbledore avec admiration. Bien sûr, il adorait les créatures magiques. Elle se rendit compte que plusieurs personnes étaient tounées vers elle et que Dumbledore attendait après elle pour continuer le cours.

-Euh... oui, désolée professeur.

Elle se retourna et Dumbledore poursuivit son cours.

-Les Malachs ont tué bien plus de gens que n'importe quel autre animal magique. Le ministère les cache dans une zone très loin d'ici, sauf qu'il y a toutes les raisons de penser qu'il y en a encore quelques uns en liberté. Même... qu'il y en a qui affirment en avoir vu ici, dans la forêt interdite. Bien sur, ce fait est absurde, pourquoi une bête habituée à la grosse forêt viendrait-il s'installer ici, dans une petite forêt juste en arrière de l'école?

Il prit un air pensif, comme si il considérait ses paroles puis revint à ses élèves.

-Heum... oui, bon. Alors, ces bêtes assoifées de sang ont une manière bien spéciale de tuer. Ses yeux ont une carctéristique particulière. Si vous regardez la bête dans ses yeux, vous serez paralisés sur-le-champ. C'est une de leurs manières de tuer. Ils les paralysent pour pouvoir les manger plus facilement. J'entends ici que la victime n'essaie pas de se débattre quand le monstre lui rentre ses canines dans la peau.

-Dégoutant! dit Narcissa, d'un air scandalisé.

-Parce qu'il y a d'autres façons? dit Tom, de son même air admiratif.

-Oui, enfin... si vous considérez que sauter sur sa victime sans même avoir pris le temps de la paralyser est une manière de tuer monsieur Jedusor, oui.

Hermione jeta un regard dégouté à Narcissa et Bellatrix qui faisaient de même. Quelle bête cruelle! Sauf que Tom, lui, était émerveillé.

-Comment se défends-on contre ses bêtes? demanda une fille au fond de la classe.

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant.

-Vous courez ma chère, vous courez...

À la fin du cours, Hermione ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à Tom l'air bizarre qu'il avait en classe.

-Oui, c'est vrai que tu avais l'air drôle! dit Narcissa, arrivant à leur hauteur. On aurait dit que tu... admirait cette bête.

-S'en était même effrayant! dit Bellatrix.

-Mais non, dit Tom. Ce n'est pas cela c'est juste... non, ce n'est rien.

Les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent, ne le croyant pas une seconde, mais préférèrent ne rien dire... pour l'instant.

-Ah non! s'exclama Narcissa.

-Quoi? demandèrent en choeur les trois autres.

-On s'en va en potions!

-Quoi?! Encore?! se plaignit Bellatrix.

-Ouais, malheureusement!

Après avoir pris chacun leurs affaires de potions, ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers les cachots pour le cours, où ils arrivèrent 10 minutes en retard.

-Merci de vous joindre à vous, dit Slughorn quand ils entrèrent dans la classe. Mesdames Black, Miss Granger et... Jedusor? Bon... enfin, prenez siège!

Ils s'exécutèrent Ils allèrent tous quatres vers le fond de la classe, où Hermione s'installa avec Tom et Les deux soeurs ensemble.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons... commença Slughorn.

Mais Hermione et Tom n'écoutaient pas, ils se parlaient.

-Pourquoi moi? demanda simplement Hermione.

-Pourquoi toi? C'est simple, simplement parce que...

-Miss Granger, Monsieur jedusor, interrompit Slughorn d'une voix fatiguée, veuillez s'il vous plaît écouter mon cours! Vous voulez faire les malins ou quoi?

-Non, on parle, tout simplement, répondit Hermione, s'attirant les regards étonnés de ses camarades.

Slughorn fit un sourire sans joie.

-Savez-vous comment j'appelle ce genre de comportement, Miss Granger? J'appelle cela de l'arrogance, et c'est puni, d'habitude.

-Pourquoi la punisseriez-vous? demanda Tom, prenant la défense de la jeune femme. Elle ne voulait seulement plaider sa cause, monsieur. Et si je puis me permettre, un élève a le droit de se justifier sur des accusations non-fondées. Miss Granger n'a rien fait du tout. C'est ma faute.

-Ah oui? Alors cela ne vous ferais rien si je vous punis vous aussi monsieur jedusor.

Il serra les dents. Le gros Slughorn avait l'air très fatigué, il avait de grosses cernes et parlait d'une voix morne et désenjouée. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les punir simplement pour quelques paroles sans importance...

-Bien, alors, une retenue pour chacun de vous deux ce soir à...

Tom rit légèrement.

-Quoi? repris Slughorn. Pourquoi riez-vous.

-Non, rien... c'est juste que notre geste avait l'air TELLEMENT terrible, que je me disais qu'on aurait eu une punition aussi terrible.

-Bien, alors si cela ne vous suffit pas, je vous donne trois retenues, à...

-C'est vraiment tout ce que vous avez trouvéé?? ne put s'empêcher de dire Tom.

Hermione le prit par le bras et lui jeta un regard noir. Elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de l'année en retenue.

-Bien! Nos deux amis ont envie d'une punition plus sévère! Voyez-vous ça! Alors, dans ce cas, vous allez...

-... aller lui chercher des ingrédients dans la forêt interdite! s'indigna Hermione, une fois rendue dans la forêt avec Tom. Non mais à quoi as-tu pensé? Tu n'en avais pas assez de tes retenues, il fallait vraiment que tu continue à contredire Slughorn?!

Tom se renfrogna.

-Ce sont mes habitudes, désolé...

-Tes habitudes?! 

Elle se radoucit.

-Ce n'était pas une raison, Tom. Slughorn est peut-être rarement en colère, mais n'empêche que quand il l'est, il ne faut pas s'y frotter.

Il ne dit mot. Hermione jeta un regard à la liste d'ingrédients que Slughorn lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne partent.

-Bon, alors... nous devont rapporter un... Amor... Avor... Apor... enfin, un Amor truc-machin... C'est sensé être une petite fleur de couleur écarlate. C'est écrit qu'elle est la seule à avoir de genres de petites dents pointues tout autour.

Tom regarda aux alentour et arracha une rose rouge pour la tendre à Hermione.

-Mais... ce n'est pas la fleur que l'on cherche.

-Je sais bien, dit-il avec des yeux rieurs. Mais moi, la fleur que je cherche, elle est devant moi.

Hermione lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Ils se remirent à chercher la véritable fleur cette fois. Quand elle fut enfin trouvée, Hermione eut du mal à l'attrapper, car elle bougeait beaucoup la petite coquine! Enfin, elle la coupa et la mit dans une sorte d'étui spécial en cuir de dragons, spécialement faite pour les ingrédients en potions.

-Au fait... dit distraitement Hermione alors qu'ils cherchaient une autre fleur, sensée être argentée cette fois-ci, tu ne m,as toujours pas dit... pourquoi moi?

Tom s'arrêta de cherche et Hermione le regarda dans les yeux.

-Parce que...

Il se tût. Hermione l'interrogea.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Chut! dit-il en lui apposant son doigt sur la bouche. T'as entendu?

-Entendu quoi?

"CRAAACK!"

-Ça, dit simplement Tom.

Hermione était à présent effrayée. Elle venait de l'entendre, ce craquement. On aurait dit que quelqu'un ou... quelque chose les observait. 

-Tom... j'ai peur! chuchota-t-elle, d'une voix chevrotante.

-Ne dis pas un mot 'Mione, ne dis pas un mot.

-Mais il faut s'en aller d'ici avant que...

-Viens! chuchota le jeune homme à son tour.

Il la prit doucement par la main, l'entraînant vers ce qu'il croyait être le chemin de l'école.

-Oh merde! dit Tom à un moment.

-Quoi? dit Hermione, apperée. Ne me dis pas que...

-Si, Hermione... on est perdus.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Effectivement, elle n'avait jamais vu l'endroit et on ne voyait plus l'école d'ici.

-Oh, Tom, dit-elle, on aurait jamais du venir aussi loin! On aurait du rester près de la lisière!

-Du calme mon ange, on s'y retrouveras...

-Ah oui?! se mit à crier Hermione. Et comment tu veux te sortir de tout ça toi hein?! Comment?! Allez, dis-le moi, le beau, le grand, le fort...

-Hermione...

-... le majestueux Tom Jedusor! Hein?! Toi qui a toujours des idées...

-Hermione!

-... des idées débiles et risquées, toi qu...

-HERMIONE!! 

-QUOI?!

Tom pointa quelque chose derrière Hermione. Il avait l'air effrayé. Hermione se retourna, la peur ayant pris contrôle de son corps. Ce qu'elle découvrit la glaça d'horreur. Une bête noire aux ailes touffues, recouverte d'une matière visqueuse peu ragoutante, se tenait là, devant eux. Hermione tenta de courrir, sans succès. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait plus bouger aucun de ses membres!

-Tom! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!! paniqua-t-elle.

Tom était là, impuissant face à cette situation. La bête se mit à tourner autour d'Hermione et faisant comme si Tom n'était pas là.

-Tu l'as regardé dans les yeux Hermione! dit-il. Oh mon dieu!

Il sortit sa baguette. Peut-être que quelques sorts pourraient...

-Rictussempra! s'exclama-t-il.

Le sort ne l'atteignit pas. Il s'éteignit simplement dans la fourrure épaisse de l'animal. Tom n'abandonna pas pour autant, surtout que le Malach semblait prêt à agir n'importe quand.

-Atakunto!

Là encore, le sortilège fût absorbé. Ainsi que tous les autres :

-Destructome! Electro! Everté Stati! Glacius!... (Il hésita) Endoloris!!!

Rien ne marcha. Il eut alors une idée. Mais c'était si simple! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir songé avant??!

-Aqua Erupto!

Un jet d'eau puissant sortit de sa baguette et alla atteindre la bête en pleine proitrine, qui se retourna enfin. Le sort semblait l'avoir fait réagir. Le monstra Griffa très fort Hermione, encore pétrifiée, à la poitrine. Elle tomba sur le sol, inanimée, le corps en sang.

-Hermione, NON! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se tourna vers la bête, ses yeux étaient rouge d'un pur étonant.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!!! s'exclama-til de toutes ses forces, visant l,animal en pleine poitrine, là où le visqueux liquide s'était dégagé. La bête fût quelques secondes illuminée d'une forte lueur verte, et s'effondra majestueusement sur le sol, ayant passé dans l'autre monde. Tom, lui, se précipita sur le corps d'Hermione.

-Hermione! dit-il en la secouant légèrement. Hermione, je t'en prie, réponds-moi...! Non, non, non, non... Hermione, réponds!

-P... pourquoi... pourquoi moi? demanda-t-elle, mi-consciente, mi-inconsciente.

Tom se mit à pleurer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleurait pour une femme. Mais cette femme, ce n,était pas n'importe qui. Non, c'était la femme qui avait réussis à faire chavirer son coeur.

-Simplement parce que... dit-il. Simplement parce que tu es ce que tu es. Une fille merveilleuse, rayonnante... intelligente... belle... Hermione, ne me laisse pas... je t'en prie!

Hermione referma les yeux. Tom s'effondra sur son corps mais releva ensuite la tête, afin d'appeller de l'aide.

-À L'AIDE! cria-t-il, une Hermione inconsciente dans les bras. AU SECOURS!! À... À L'AIDE!! À... à l'ai...

Et il sombra lui aussi dans l'inconscience... 


	11. Réveil mouvementé

**Bonjour à tous! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et oui, déjà presque la fin! Je devrais poster le dernier chappitre demain... bah oui, pas ce soir, parce que c'est la veille de Noël!1 Héhé P LA FÊTE CE SOIR! Bon... euh... oui, eum... Donc je disait: Ceci est le dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bien sûr, comme les précédents! Je vous laisse maintenant à ce chapitre, et je me souhaite beaucoup de Reviews! Joyeux Noël à tous et bonne lecture!**

-Monsieur Jedusor...? Monsieur Jedusor?

Vous voyez pas que je dors?? Allez... laissez-moi tranquille, professeur Dumbledore!

Tom se réveillait peu à peu. Enfin, les souvenirs lui revint en mémoire. Le cours de potions, Slughorn qui n'était pas content, la forêt interdite, le Malach...

-Hermione! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, bien réveillé.

-Du calme, monsieur Jedusor, lui dit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant en le recouchant dans son lit.

Tom regarda aux alentours. Il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tout ce blanc... ça donne mal au yeux! Et soudain, il la voit. Elle est là, étendue dans un lit à ses côtés. Elle est toujours inconsciente. Un grand pensement la serre là où le Malach l'avait mordue, à la poitrine. Il se redressa de nouveau.

-Mais... Hermione! Elle va bien?! Quest-ce qu'elle a?! Elle va s'en sortir... hein?!!

Il se leva et alla près du lit de la jeune fille. Elle était plus pâle que jamais. Elle avait l,air très mal en point, mais malgré tout, elle était la plus merveilleuse aux yeux de Tom. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort avec une autre personne qu'Hermione. Il était plutôt froid, et n'avait aucun sentiments. Il avait même songé une fois à tuer son père pour ce qu'il était, un vulgaire moldu... mais maintenant, toutes ces idées noires s'étaient fait chassées de sa tête, pour faire place à... Hermione. Dumbledore s'approcha de Tom et lui mit la main sur l'épaule, compatissant.

-Je n'en sait rien, Tom, dit-il. Jamais personne n'avait survécu à une morsure de Malach, nous ne pouvons donc rien dire à propos de son état. Nous ne pouvons déterminer si... si elle se réveilleras un jour.

Tom regarda Dumbledore, des larmes de tristesse, mais aussi de colère et de culpabilité vinrent à ses yeux.

-NON! Non... c'est ma faute! Elle vouslait s'en aller, je lui ai dit de venir!!

Il revit la scène dans sa tête:   
"-Ne dis pas un mot 'Mione, ne dis pas un mot.

-Mais il faut s'en aller d'ici avant que...

-Viens! chuchota le jeune homme à son tour."

Non mais quel idiot il avait été!

-Non, monsieur Jedusor, ce n'est en aucun cas votre faute.

-Si! Je lui ai dit de... venir avec moi. Je voulais voir qu'est-ce qui avait fait ce bruit! C'est ma faute!

Il se pencha sur le corps d'Hermione, serrant ses mains entre les siennes. Il les embrassa.

-Il vaudrait mieux... la laisser se reposer, dit Dumbledore.

Tom se releva et regarda Hermione encore un peu. Elle était si belle... il sortit de la pièce avant de se mettre à pleurer.

C'est ma faute... c'est ma faute... se répètait-t-il sans cesse.

Il arriva bientôt à son dortoir de Préfet-en-chef. Dortoir qu'il partageait normalement avec Hermione. Mais maintenant, elle n'était plus là. D'ailleurs, elle risquait de ne plus jamais être là. Sur le canapé, avec lui...

Bien sûr que non, Tom! Tu te fais des idées! Hermione se réveilleras, c'est ce vieux fou qui avait tort... pas vrai??

Pendant ce temps, dans les songes d'Hermione...

Hermione est aveuglée par une grosse lumière blanche. Elle ne sait plus trop où elle est.

-Euh... y'a quelqu'un? demande-t-elle.

Un chuchotement se fait entendre. Hermione décide donc de crier:

-Y'a quelqu'un?! répète-t-elle.

-Ici... il y a des anges et c'est tout! dit une voix lointaine.

-Des an... non! Je ne veux pas mourrir!

Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine, où une douleur lancinante la torturait. Soudain, tous les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. La forêt, le Malach... et Tom alors? Que lui était-il arrivé?

-Qu'est-il arrivé à tom? demanda-t-elle sur un ton impérieux.

-Ton ami? dit la même voix lointaine. Il va bien... il s'inquiète pour toi... mais il n'a pas à s'en faire, tu es des nôtres, maintenant!

Elle éclata d'un rire suraigu, qui fit froid dans le dos à Hermione.

-Non, non je ne suis pas morte! s'exclama-t-elle avec fureur.

-Peut-être... mais ça ne saurais tarder!

Autre rire suraigu.

Tom... viens vite me chercher!

Tom se réveilla en sursaut. Il était environ 3 heures du matin, mais il était incapable de domir, sachant Hermione blessée et peut-être en danger de mort près de lui. Il se leva, enfila une chemise et un pantalon et sortit du dortoir, sans oublier une petite boîte de velours bleue. Direction : l'infirmerie! il arriva devant les portes. Vérouillées, évidamment.

-Un jeu d'enfant! Alohomora!

La porte s'ouvrit en douceur et il entra en silence dans la pièce. Il marcha jusqu'au lit d'Hermione et s'y agenouilla, en prenant ses mains.

-Salut mon ange... je me demande comment je fais pour te regarder quand tu es dans cette position. C'est... difficile pour moi. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant. tu vas trouver que cela paraît idiot, mais c'est vrai. Jamais mes parents ne m'ont appris à aimer. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, et mon père... bon, mon père c'est un con... mais enfin. J'ai quelque chose à te donner, Hermione.

Il sortit la petite boîte de velours bleue, l'ouvrit et pris le collier qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était une magnifique chaîne en or blanc, ornée d'un coeur autour du quel il y avait un serpent. C'était simple mais à la fois majestueux. Il lui attacha au cou.

Hermione sentit que quelqu'un la touchait. On la touchait au cou... et elle le sentait! Elle n'était donc pas morte, c'était vrai! Elle porta la main à son cou. Une... une chaîne?... Oh, Tom!

C'est magnifique!

-Vous voyez, s'adressa-t-elle à la voix lointaine, montrant son collier, il y a encore des gens qui savent que je suis vivante. Je vais le rester, d'accord?! Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici!

-Oh que si on peut!

-C'est ici que je te quitte mon amour. Je crois qu'il est cinq heures et que Pomfresh se réveille.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta en courant, retournant à son dortoir. Les cours allaient être bien monotones aujourd'hui.   
Finalement, après avoir jeté un oeil au babillard, les cours avaient été annulés. Supposément pour laisser le temps aux élèves qui avaient été traumatisés par ce qui était arrivé à Hermione de s'en remettre. C'est vrai que cela ne pouvait pas faire de tort. En arrivant devant la porte de son dortoir, il trouva Narcissa et Bellatrix, qui avaient un air extrèmement inquiet.

-Te voilà enfin! dirent-elles en choeur.

-On était super inquiètes! s'exclama Bellatrix.

-Et... et 'Mione? demanda timidement Narcissa, le teint blême.

-Elle risque... elle risque de ne pas...

Il n'eut pas besoin de poursuivre.

-Oh, Tom, je suis tellement désolée! dit Narcissa en le prenant dans ses bras.

Tom, pas très habitué à ce genre de marque d'affection, ne fit rien et attendit simplement qu'elle le lâche. 

-Merci...

Il entra dans son dortoir. D'ailleurs, pour le mois suivant, il n'en ressortit pas. Certes, les cours étaient recommencés, mais il en avait perdu l'envie. Hermione lui manquait. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait... seulement qu'un peu. Un jour, lorsqu'il était en train de dormir, quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte.

"Bang, bang, Bang, BANG! BANG!"

-J'arrive!! dit-il, encore endormi.

Il se leva péniblement et marcha lentement vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une Narcissa qui avait l'air tout excitée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu vois pas que je dormais?

-À une heure de l'après-midi? Enfin, ce n'est pas de ça que je suis venue parler! Je suis venue parce que... Hermione bouge!

Tom équarquilla les yeux, bien réveillé. 

-Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt!? Vite, bon sang!

Il s'habilla et couru avec Narcissa vers l'infirmerie. Après un mois, se pourrait-il que... Il poussa les portes. Dumbledore était là aussi, agenouillé à ses côtés. Hermione était là, en train de se débattre dans son sommeil. Tom courut jusqu'à son lit, émmerveillé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Hermione! Tu te réveilleras dans pas longtemps hein? Tu me le jures mon ange? tu te réveilleras!

Il avait les yeux brillants de bonheur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux!

-Il faut la laisser se reposer! dit Mme Pomfresh. Allez, ouste!

Tom déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et sortit de l'infirmerie, suivi de Narcissa.

-C'est tellement rassurant de savoir qu'elle n'a rien! s'exclama Narcissa. Après un mois d'angoisse, elle est enfin rétablie! Enfin... presque!

-Oui, c'est... revigorant! dit Tom.

Ils s'en allèrent ensuite chacun vers leur dortoir. Tom s'assit sur le canapé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Malgré toute l'excitation, il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, sur place. À croire que ça en devenait une habitude...

Hermione courait. Il y avait toujours cette même lumière blanche, très aveuglante.

-Mais où je suis bordel?!!!!

Elle courait. Pour échapper à cette voix. Cette voix cruelle qui ne voulait plus la lâcher. Elle serrait la chaîne de Tom entre ses doigts.

Tom... si je m'accroche, c'est pour toi!

Elle courut encore quelques pas... et sombra dans l'inconscience... pour ensuite se relever! Elle était plutôt étendue... étendue sur un lit. Des murs blancs, n'ayant aucun rapport avec la lumière aveuglante qui l'assaillait depuis près d'un mois. Plus de voix sarcastique et cruelle, disparu tout cela... mais... où était-elle?? Elle regarda autour d,elle, c'était apparament la nuit. Il faisait sombre, mais les murs blancs étaient visibles. Deux rangées de lits blancs étaient disposés de chaque côtés de la pièce, Hermione était étendue dans l'un d'eux. L,infirmerie de Poudlard? Probable! À côté d'elle... une personne! Il fallait qu'elle lui parle! C'était un vieil homme, avec une longue barbe et des lunettes en demie-lune... DUMBLEDORE!

-Bonjour, Miss Granger, dit-il.

Elle fût incontrolable à ce moment-là. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, mais se recoucha tout de suite, laissant échapper un juron. C'est vrai, il y avait encore cette fichue morsure!

-Recouchez-vous, mademoiselle. Il vous faut du repos.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici alors?

-Ça ne prendra pas trop longremps. Je suis venu ici pour... vous parler de votre mission.

Hermione eut un pincement au coeur. Elle n'avait pas repensé à cela depuis des lustres. Sa mission, sauver Drago et l'humanité! Mais... cela voulait dire que...

-Encore! s'exclamma Tom, se réveillant encore en plein milieu de la nuit. Ça m'apprendra aussi, à me coucher en plein milieu d'après-midi!

Il se leva en rageant.

-Et après tout... je peux bien retourner voir Hermione! se dit-il, heureux comme tout.

Il enfila un jeans et une chemise et sortit de sa chambre. Arrivé devant les portes de l'infirmerie, il dévérouilla les portes et entra en silence. Tiens! Elle était déjà réveillée!

Mais..., pensa-til, que fait-il ici, Dumbledore?

Il s'ôta de la tête l'idée répugnante que Dumbledore puisse avec Hermione... brrrr! Ça donnait froid dans le dos! Enfin, il se cacha derrière un lit, tentant de suivre leur conversation.

-Je suis venu ici pour... vous parler de votre mission.

Ah ben tient! Voilà quelque chose d'interressant!

-Miss Granger, poursuivit Dumbledore, je n'aurais su faire mieux. Vous avez totalement réussis!

Hermione parut défaillir un instant.

-Mais... pr... professeur, articula-t-elle, cela veut-il dire que je dois... que je devrai...

-Oui, vous devrez partir.

Quoi?! NON! Pourquoi!!?

-Miss Granger, vous avez été envoyée ici pour empêcher Monsieur Jedusor de devenir ce qu'il sera dans votre présent...

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?!!!

-...et vous avez parfaitement réussis. Il se porte à merveille, et je ne l,ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Vous partirez demain matin.

-Mais... mais je... commença-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Tom en avait assez entendu.

-Alors c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi? dit Tom en sortant de sa cachette. Une vulgaire... mission?

-Monsieur Jedusor?! s'étona Dumbledore. Vous n'avez pas à faire ici, partez...

-Non! Alors, Hermione, réponds! Je n'était qu'une simple mission pour toi? Et moi, je n'ai compté pour toi?

Les larmes d'Hermione commencèrent à couler, elle serra son collier encore plus fort.

-Non... non Tom, ne dis pas...

-TU M'AS MENTI! hurla-til, pleurant à chaudes larmes. JE T'AI FAIT CONFIANCE ET TOI TU... tu... tu m'as menti...

-Non! dit Hermione. Je ne t'ai pas...

-Ne raconte pas de bêtises!

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?! s'écria Mme Pomfresh, sortant de ses appartements privés.

Tom jeta un regard empli de dégout, de déception... mais aussi d'amour, à Hermione. Il avait eu pour la première fois le coeur brisé. Ça faisait plus mal qu'une balle en plein coeur, la douleur était incurable et resterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Rien... répondit-il, regardant toujours hermione. Il ne se passe rien et ne s,est jamais rien passé!

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce. Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh le regarda en silence. Hermione pleurait sur son lit.

-Miss Granger...? demanda Dumbledore sur un ton compatissant. Ça va aller?

Hermione pleura encore quelques secondes, puis s'arrêta. Elle releva la tête vers Dumbledore, un air de battante sur le visage.

-Oui! Je suis prête... maintenant!

-Vous... vous êtes sûre de vous? demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Absolument! Je n'ai plus rein à faire ici, après tout. J'ai accompli ma... mission.

Ce mot lui pinça le coeur. Pour elle, ça avait été beaucoup plus qu'une simple mission.

-Bien... alors, changez-vous et suivez-moi!

-Mais..., protesta Mme Pomfresh.

-Pompom, ça ira. Je le permet.

À contre-coeur, cette dernière retourna dans ses appartements, comme si de rien n'était. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était fin prête. Elle avait enfilé les mêmes vêtements qu'elle avait lors de son arrivée ici. 

-Je suis prête, professeur Dumbledore.

-Bien!

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à son bureau, puis jusqu'à la pensine.

-Vous êtes bien...

-Oui, je suis sûre!

Il sortit sa baguette et la mit dans le liquide argenté. Il tourna 12 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis invita Hermione à se pencher devant, pour qu'elle retourne à son époque. Un dernier regard et c'était fait. Un tourbillon de couleur, c'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. Jamais elle n'avait serré aussi fort son collier... 


	12. Ça aurait pu

**Salut! Je veut vous dire que je suis déçue... :-( J'ai vu que, pour mes ONZE chapitres, je n'avait eu seulement 28 reviews:O C'est minuscule! Enfin... J'espère que ça ne veut pas dire que vous n'aimez pas ma fic! Bon maintenant:D Le temps est à la fête, mes amis! Car c'est... NOËL!!!! YOUPPIIIIII! Donc j'espère que, comme cadeau de Noël, vous allez me donnez beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de reviews ;-) Sur ce, bonne lecture et joyeux Noël...**

Hermione attérit lourdement sur le sol. Elle y était. C'était le champ de bataille... celui qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois presqu'un an auparavant. Avant... Tom. Des sorts de toutes sortes de couleurs fusaient de partout. La couleur dominante, par-contre, était le vert... le sort qu'elle détestait le plus, l'Avada Kedavra. Des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol, Aurors et mangemorts.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Bouges!

C'était lui, c'était Drago! Il était vivant, et Dieu qu'il était beau! Et là, en plein milieu du champ de bataille, elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Oh, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué!

-Euh... ouais, je t'aime aussi, mais ce n'est pas le moment, vite! STUPÉFIX! s'exclama-t-il, se dégageant de l'étreinte de Hermione.

Cette dernière prit sa baguette et commença elle aussi à éliminer des ennemis. Un à droite, un à gauche... elle ne manquais aucune de ses cibles! Elle se défoulait. Elle se défoulait de toute cette rage qui était en elle, qui l'avait assaillée après que Tom ait tout entendu. Et soudain, elle le vit. C'était lui, juste devant elle. Il ne restait plus que elle et lui, sur le champ de bataille, pour elle. Voldemort. Ce n'était plus Tom Jedusor. Par-contre, ses yeux avaient conservé la même couleur, leur même beauté mystérieuse et envoutante. Oh, ce qu'elle se perdrait dans ces yeux! Il se dirigeait vers elle, Hermione ne faisait aucun mouvement. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir là, si près d'elle mais pourtant encore si loin!

-Hermione! Mais bon sang, tu veux te faire tuer ou quoi??!!!

Harry la poussa et se mit face à Voldemort, baguette en l'air.

-NON! s'exclama Hermione, s'imposant entre Voldemort et Harry.

-Mais... Hermione... dit-il, ne comprenant plus la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

-Fais-moi confiance... dit-elle simplement. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Ne doute pas de moi.

-Tu es... tu es sûre?

-Laisse-moi faire!

Il s'écarta donc à contre-coeur et Hermione se mit face à Voldemort. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira, ses yeux brillèrent.

-Hermione... dit-il, abaissant sa baguette.

-Tom... dit-elle, un air de dégout sur la figure. Pourquoi?

-Quand... quand tu es partie, je ne savait plus quoi faire. Hermione... je t'ai aimé, je t'aime encore...

-Menteur! Voldemort n'aime pas!

-Mais... Hermione!

-Non! Plus de ça avec moi! Je t'ai aimé Tom, je t'ai laissé une chance... tu as toujours été plus qu'une mission à mes yeux, je t'aimais. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard pour les excuses.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant se produisit. Voldemort versa des larmes.

-Je t'aime, Hermione. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi...

-Ava...

_"-Salut.On a pas vraiment eu le temps de se présenter.Moi c'est Tom, Tom Jedusor..."_

-Avada...

_"-Alors..., chuchota Hermione à mi-chemin, qu'est-ce que ça fait de découvrir la douceur d'un ange?_

Tom n'en put plus. Il colla ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione en un baiser doux mais fougueux en même temps. Hermione y répondit avec plaisir. Après quelques moments de plaisir, Tom se décolla des lèvres de la jeune fille et lui fit un sourire.

-Quel est ce sentiment, Tom? redemanda Hermione.

-Je te croyais plus maligne... Hermione.

-Quoi? Mais... mais comment tu...?

-Tu ne vois donc pas? Tu ne devine donc pas à qui ses sentiments sont destinés?"

-Avada Ked...

_"-Je crois bien que... je crois bien que je t'aime."_

-AVADA KEDAVRA! hurla-t-elle, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Et il tomba là, inerte, sur le sol. On était enfin débarassé...

Un an plus tard...

-Je t'aime, mon amour!

-Je t'aime aussi Drago, dit Hermione.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Drago sortit du lit.

-Tu veux quelque chose à la cuisine Hermione?

-Non merci! Allez, vas-y, je te rejoins!

-Bon, daccord alors.

Il sortit de la pièce. Hermione se leva, s'étant assuré que Drago était maintenant bien loin de leur chambre à coucher. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, où elle prit une petite boîte de velours bleue. Elle en sortit le pendentif et le contempla, souriant nostalgiquement.

-Dire que ça aurait pu être nous...


End file.
